Atrápanos si puedes
by Madame Morgan
Summary: Universo Alterno. • Cuando InuYasha es secuestrado, se dice que nada puede salir peor que eso. Pero resulta que sí. Y, junto a Kagome, intenta revelar la verdad detrás del juego de los disparos y la organización secreta. ¿Quién dice la verdad dentro de esa telaraña de espías?
1. Unfortunate Son

Universo Alterno. InuYasha/Kagome. Romance/Humor/Drama.  
_Advertencia_: muerte de personaje, violencia, lenguaje vulgar, posibles escenas para adultos.

**Disclaimer.** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Pero no me voy a negar si decide regalármelos de pronto. :D (Que Sesshômaru venga desnudo.)

* * *

**_A_**_trápanos si puedes_

**Capítulo 1****  
**Unfortunate son

Aquel era, probablemente, el peor día de la vida de InuYasha Taishô.

El peor lejos.

* * *

—Ya cierra la boca, imbécil —tronó.

InuYasha no pudo ver su rostro en ningún momento. Después de que le dieran un palazo en la cabeza, sólo se desmayó, y cuando se despertó notó que sus ojos estaban vendados. A pesar de que había hecho muchas preguntas, los tipos seguían insistiendo en que largara todo o lo molerían a golpes.

Por algunos momentos creyó que todo era una broma muy pesada de Miroku, pero después de que le hicieran un corte en la garganta (aunque no fuera muy profundo), empezó a comprender que la cosa iba en serio, y él estaba metido en un problema muy grande.

Estaba intentando controlarse, mantenerse en calma. Iba más o menos bien.

—¡Pero les digo que yo no soy a quien buscan!

—¿Crees que eso nunca nos lo dijeron antes?

—Te metiste con la gente equivocado, amigo —habló otra voz. Por lo visto era más joven o más afeminado; su voz era divertida.

—Escuchen, no sé qué quieren, pero…

¡Zas! Otro golpe. Si seguían en ese plan no tardaría en perder todos los dientes. Escupió al suelo. Sangre, su boca estaba llena. Decidió callar, apretó los dientes. Terminarían matándolo.

—El tipo sólo quiere que le devuelvas lo que es suyo —siguió el de la voz divertida—, no lo tienes contigo. Dinos donde, y te dejaremos libre, ¿qué tal?

_Y me matan a tiros luego. Sí, bueno, pero no, gracias._

—¡Ni siquiera sé qué…!

Correctivo. ¡No hables así a la gente que te tiene atada de manos, y que encima tiene un arma! Si andan buscando algo, y dicen que el que lo tiene eres tú, pues te callas y verás cómo te las arreglas.

¿Qué había hecho mal para que la mañana resultara tan jodidamente mala? Se venía portando bien hacía un largo tiempo, no se metía en problemas con nadie. ¡Y todavía no había logrado ligar con la chica del tren!… no podía morir aún.

—Debemos irnos, hermano. —Otro tipo, la voz era más grave. InuYasha se imaginaba a un tipo gordo y enano.

—Ya te dije que no me digas así. —La voz que habló en primer lugar. A InuYasha le dolía la cabeza—. ¿Y eso por qué?

—Lo siento —resopló el de la voz grave—. Gente equivocada. ¿Me deshago de ellos?

El silencio se extendió unos pocos segundos por el lugar. InuYasha intentaba pensar desesperadamente qué decir. Si tal sólo no se hubiera levantado esa mañana, no estaría ahí en ese momento.

—No, suficiente tenemos con este imbécil —respondió el líder—. Lo llevaremos donde están las chicas. ¿Siguen ahí?

—Sí, her…

El de la voz grave calló de inmediato. InuYasha se imaginó que el líder lo había fulminado con la mirada antes de que pudiera terminar la oración. No estaría mal que decidieran matarse entre ellos, y él lograra escapar del lugar arrastrándose cual oruga.

—Como sea, iremos allí entonces —rugió—. Encárgate, Jakotsu.

—Con gusto, hermano —casi rió el de la voz divertida. InuYasha sintió cómo tiraban de sus brazos, atados a la espalda, y le susurraban al oído—. Ahora estás a cargo de Jakotsu, y todo irá bien, ¿entiendes?

A InuYasha se le erizaron los pelos de los brazos y lo recorrió un escalofrío. Estaba a cargo de un jodido loco rematado. Ya la voz le decía todo. ¡¿Por qué un afeminado?! ¿Por qué?

Lo llevó a la rastra (y a ciegas, claro), hasta lo que, según la orientación de InuYasha, parecía ser otra habitación. Recorrieron así como tres puertas, aunque sea guiándose por los sonidos de los golpes. En ningún momento sintió la brisa del viento, ni el ruido de ciudad; y parecían adentrarse cada vez más al centro de la tierra. El calor allí era más que insoportable.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron y lo enviaron a él derecho con la cara al piso, escuchó unos murmullos ahogados y excitados.

—Cállense —dijo a modo de saludo la voz de Jakotsu. Los murmullos se detuvieron al instante—. Mujeres, ¿eh? Insoportables.

Pateó a InuYasha en las costillas, y él no ahogó el grito. El dolor no era insoportable, pero la sorpresa fue mucha, y la falta de aire instantánea. Comenzó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire en cuento volvió a sentir los pulmones en el cuerpo, y pudo suponer que no estaban todos astillados por sus costillas rotas. Buena manera de comenzar la semana.

—¡Déjalo! —El grito de una mujer. La voz era suave.

—No te metas, querida. —El susurro de Jakotsu era como el siseo de una serpiente peligrosa. La mujer enmudeció, pero el rostro mantenía una expresión dura y rebelde. El hombre hizo caso omiso. InuYasha aún respiraba, y su visión era un negro con pequeños destellos de luz que se colaban entre la tela que cubría sus ojos—. Escucha, voy a tener que matarte si no nos dices donde está —siguió Jakotsu, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a él—, y realmente no quiero hacerlo. No aún —agregó—. Sé buen chico, ¿quieres?

InuYasha escupió un poco más de sangre. Sentía la mandíbula floja. Decidió permanecer en silencio, aunque tenía dos o tres cosas para decirle a ese tipo, una tenía que ver con su madre, y ninguna era un cumplido.

El murmullo volvió a repetirse, e InuYasha escuchó dos o tres palabras sueltas antes de que Jakotsu lograra el silencio mediante una abofeteada. La mujer profirió un pequeño suspiro de sorpresa.

—Te dije que te calles.

—Ey, esto es conmigo, ¿no? —comenzó InuYasha. Sentía el pelo negro pegarse en su rostro por la transpiración. El lugar era sofocante—. Aquí estoy, ¿no?

Jakotsu dejó escapar una leve risa, y se acercó a él dando dos pasos. Lo tomó de la camisa, cerca del hombro, y se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura de su rostro.

—Sí, lo estás —susurró. El aliento cálido golpeó el rostro de InuYasha provocándole arcadas. Se las guardó para no morir. Pero la voz afeminada y la jodida cercanía le ponía los pelos de punta, y no lo hacía mucho más feliz. Al final, lo luz lo cegó. Jakotsu le había quitado la venda que cubría sus ojos y por unos pocos segundos, sólo podía distinguir una sombra oscura sobre un fondo blanco.

La pared era blanca. Y el rostro de Jakotsu era agraciado y tan afeminado como lo era su voz. El pelo oscuro lo tenía largo y atado con una cola desprolija, y mechones de cabello caían sobre su rostro como un flequillo mal hecho. Estaba empezando a dudar que realmente fuera un hombre como creyó desde el principio; podría ser una mujer. Pero su torso estaba semi desnudo, y los músculos y (principalmente) la falta de pechos, era un indicio claro de su sexo.

_Oh, genial, ahora sí va a matarme._

Un coro de mujeres soltó un grito ahogado cuando Jakotsu volvió a empujarlo hacia atrás, e InuYasha cayó de espalda sobre sus pobres manos atadas. Cerró los ojos por el dolor y rogó que pudiera moverlas todavía. Realmente podían ser útiles si se libraba de las ligaduras. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue una fila de pies femeninos, cinco pares en total. Y cuando subió la vista, a cinco mujeres sentadas en sus sillas. Todas tenían la mano derecha atada al brazo de la silla; y todas mantenían una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Para consternación de InuYasha (y de los tipos que las tenían atadas) todas allí eran jodidamente iguales.

Una de las chicas le hizo una seña con el pie, eso lo llegó a notar; también notó el guiño que le dedicó, de trampa, y el codazo de la chica de al lado… la conocía, conocía a la chica,… ¿dónde?... ya luego no notó nada, Jakotsu volvió a pegarle y sus ojos se cerraron por inercia mientras apretaba los dientes.

Se preguntó qué quería decir esa chica con ese guiño rápido, y en qué tipo de problemas se iba a meter ahora. ¿Sería la misma que pidió que lo dejaran?

La puerta volvió a abrirse otra vez, cuando entró un tipo alto, al que InuYasha había apodado "el jefe" (pues su voz se correspondía), y otro detrás que tenía cara de haber chupado un limón (o así pensó InuYasha en su mejor estado de lucidez).

—Sí, Renkotsu, pero… —Era el líder, y su conversación dio un giro cuando observó a InuYasha enroscado en el suelo—, ¿y qué hace este aquí todavía? Creí que ya habías acabado con él, Jakotsu.

—No aún —sonrió el aludido. El tipo llamado Renkotsu observó a InuYasha con interés. Era un pelado amargo; eso pensaba InuYasha, y un par de chicas que estaban allí.

—¿Es él?

—Sí.

—No es gran cosa.

InuYasha se guardó un insulto.

…_y su madre._

El líder tomó un mechón de cabello de InuYasha, que aún esperaba liberarse del amarre de sus manos (solo para darle una buena paliza), y tiró de él. Y ahí fue cuando InuYasha vislumbró el rostro del líder con serenidad (y cierto odio). Su piel tenía un tostado que resultaba muy natural, y su sonrisa era macabra. Resultaba apuesto incluso con el pelo largo y negro atado en una trenza.

_Niñata_.

—Creo que hoy vas a morir, Taishô.

InuYasha sintió como si toda la fuerza de gravedad que nunca había sentido, tirara ahora de su ombligo hacia el suelo; como si hubiera tragado una roca pesada.

_¿Ta-taishô?_

¿Cómo diablos?... Entonces, ¿era realmente a él a quién buscaban? Su problema era incluso un poco más grande de lo que había pensado, porque sinceramente no recordaba nada que involucrara a esos tipos y sus deseos de que les diga "donde está" váyase a saber qué cosa.

Renkotsu sacó su arma y sonrió; Jakotsu frunció el ceño, y un par de chicas soltaron suspiros atemorizados. (_¿Qué hacen ellas aquí de todos modos?_)

—Ay, no te metas Renkotsu. Es mío.

InuYasha sintió asco. Se estaba peleando por él. Eso no era necesario, para nada. Miró a la chica que le había guiñado el ojo. Su vista vagaba por todos los presentes y se detuvo un segundo de más en el arma que cargaba Renkotsu.

Le resultaba demasiado conocida, si sólo pudiera recordar de dónde la conocía…

—No pienso tocarlo más de lo necesario, Jakotsu —murmuró el de la cara de limón—. Todo tuyo.

InuYasha temió más por esa chica que por su infortunio. Observó el rostro de todas ellas ahí. Eran muy parecidas. Cabello negro y relativamente largo, cara agraciada y ojos color chocolate. La que le había guiñado el ojo tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, la de al lado de ella parecía muy seria, y las otras tres tenía una cara de susto infernal.

_¿En qué se habrán metido?... ¿las secuestraron como a mí? ¿Las estarán…?_

—Resulta que mi chico es un puto héroe, ¿verdad? —agregó de pronto Jakotsu, pateándolo de nuevo. InuYasha soltó un gruñido de sorpresa mezclado con dolor. El líder sonrió y se paró detrás de Jakotsu, con Renkotsu a su lado—. Resulta que lo es, ¿o no?

—¿De qué hablas? —murmuró InuYasha. Controlar el tono de su voz le resultaba difícil. La chica frunció el ceño.

—De que, como eres un héroe, nos dirás todo lo que sabes.

_¿De qué putas habla?_

InuYasha lo miró, ahí tirado en el suelo, con expresión confundida. Jakotsu sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes, tomó una de las chicas de un brazo y tiró hacia él, haciendo que las esposas que la ataban a la silla le lastimaran la muñeca y soltara un gemido de miedo. El rostro de InuYasha se descompuso. No sabía quién era, pero no podía cargar con el daño de una mujer así en su conciencia.

—Suéltala, no seas imbécil —gruñó. Apenas podía moverse, su cabeza le estaba estallando del dolor, estaba en una pose muy incómoda, aún tenía los brazos atados a la espalda, y tenía el tupé de hablarle así a su secuestrador. Jakotsu soltó una risa divertida, mientras Renkotsu soltaba a la jovencita de su atadura a la silla.

—Eres valiente —le sonrió, pero su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de odio cuando la mujer que sujetaba le propinó una patada en la pierna y exigió que la soltara a los gritos. InuYasha embozó una sonrisa, aunque sabía que la chica sólo se metía en problemas.

—¡Suéltame, estúpido! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame!

—Calla a esa mujer, ¿quieres? —La voz del líder.

—¡Suéltame!

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado deprisa. InuYasha se perdió la mitad de las cosas, y la razón fue que recibió un disparo en el hombro que lo dejó desorientado como dos minutos. Había muchos gritos, bastante sangre, y el dolor que sentía era insoportable, o tal vez fue el miedo a que pasara a mayores. Las mujeres gritaban, y la chica a la que Jakotsu había sostenido era la que más chillaba, pero al mismo tiempo le estaba dando unos buenos golpes.

Al final, y de alguna manera desconocida para InuYasha, la joven se hizo del arma de Renkotsu.

—Oh, por Dios… —suspiraba, apuntando directamente a Jakotsu—. Oh, no…

InuYasha abrió los ojos entre el dolor y divisó la espalda de la chica. El rostro de Jakotsu estaba desencajado, desfigurado por una mueca de odio. Debía sentirse bastante incómodo de rodillas ante ella. El líder estaba detrás, con un cigarrillo prendido a medio camino de su boca y con una expresión de sorpresa. Renkotsu estaba en el piso sosteniéndose el estómago. Fluía mucha sangre.

La chica seguía susurrando, en llorosos casi desesperados. InuYasha cerró los ojos dos segundos más, e intentó recordar la cantidad de tiros. El arma se disparó tres veces.

—¿Kikyô? —murmuró la chica—. Por favor, responde… ¿hermana?

Los sollozos de intensificaron.

—¡Quédate quieto, idiota sin sentimientos! —gritó a continuación, apuntando a la cabeza de Jakotsu. El hombro le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

_Increíble que sólo tuvieran un arma._

InuYasha miró a las chicas que estaban atadas a sus sillas. Tres de ellas sollozaban en silencio, y la otra parecía dormida. Una mancha roja se extendía por su camisa blanca, amoldándose a su cuerpo. El joven supuso que aquella era Kikyô; y era la misma chica que había permanecido serena durante todo el tiempo, con semblante serio.

Sintió una repentina oleada de lástima por la chica que apuntaba el arma, y un nudo se le formó en la garganta. La joven dio un paso hacia atrás, todavía apuntando primero a Jakotsu, luego al líder y a continuación a Renkotsu, y la ronda volvía a empezar.

—Quédense quietos —ordenó. Volvió atrás, pasó por arriba de InuYasha y se colocó a sus espaldas, mientras intentaba desatarlo con una mano. InuYasha sentía su respiración agitada—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió quedamente, mientras intentaba semi incorporarse con pobres resultados. El hombro se quejaba mucho.

Pasó un rato hasta que la chica pudo desatarlo. Lo ayudó a pararse, aunque le costó más eso que desamarrarlo; y en ningún momento dejó de apuntar a la amenaza. Para ese momento, el líder ya fumaba su cigarrillo sin ningún problema. Jakotsu parecía fuera de sí, y Renkotsu se estaba poniendo muy pálido. Las mujeres lloraban.

InuYasha hizo un par de movimientos con sus manos, para comprobar que todavía podía usarlas. A pesar de que le dolían, estaba conforme. Pasó a apretar la herida del hombro. La cantidad de sangre que emanaba era impresionante.

La chica dirigió una mirada a las mujeres, luego a la que había llamado hermana, y volvió a prestar atención a los secuestradores.

—Escuchen —murmuró. Luego, su voz aumentó de volumen—. Yo soy la que buscaban.

El líder prestó más atención. Jakotsu resopló.

InuYasha frunció el ceño y observó a la chica. El pelo negro le llegaba hasta la cintura en mechones rebeldes. Su voz titubeaba a momentos, parecía como si toda ella estuviera nerviosa o con miedo. Apuntaba a los tres frente a ellos sin parar en alguno más de dos segundos. Estaba empezando a incomodarse, porque si bien tenía las manos libres, estaba rodeado y en un lugar desconocido.

—Yo soy la espía —agregó. Suspiró pesadamente—. Están en problemas, porque en cuanto logre comunicarme, morirán.

_Disculpen, ¿la qué?_

—¿Eres…? ¿Cómo sabías que…? Así que sí… eres tú. —El líder parecía desconcertado, y después rió—. Eres poca cosa, mujer.

La chica no respondió.

¿Una espía? ¿Ella era una clase de espía internacional que cayó en las manos equivocadas? ¿Ahora iba a salir de allí subiéndose a un helicóptero que la esperaba en la azotea, e iba a darle de patadas a estos condenados?

_Ey, buen día para ser secuestrado._

Entonces InuYasha enfocó la vista y observó a su salvadora, esta vez de verdad. Un rayo de esperanza le recorrió el cuerpo. Confiaba en ella, a pesar de la tez pálida y el nerviosismo que le hacía temblar las manos. Y cuando creyó que estaba salvado, a la chica se le cayó el arma.

Si ella era la encargada de salvarle las bolas, estaba en serios problemas.

—¡Corre!

InuYasha pudo recordar poco de eso cuando pudo volver a respirar con normalidad.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Nota:**

Este fic constituye una promesa para mí misma, intentando empezar el 2013 con ganas y cumpliendo mis metas. Lo tengo planeado hace mucho. Espero que lo disfruten. :)  
Si me dejan un review, lo voy a contestar con mucho gusto.  
Besos, que tengan un buen año.

**_M_**_organ_.


	2. Hello (and) goodbye

_**A**trápanos si puedes_

**Capítulo 2****  
**Hello (and) goodbye

Primero, intentó recobrar el aliento. No lo consiguió fácilmente. Se sostenía el hombro que había recibido el disparo. Intentó recordar qué camino lo había hecho seguir, chocándose con cada marco de puerta que había en el lugar y con cuanto cosa más se encontrara delante; cuántas veces dobló, cuántas calles cruzó, qué cosas gritaba la gente, qué le gritaba ella.

Vaya, sangraba mucho.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó su voz, todavía agitada. InuYasha se tomó más fuerte del brazo y se desmayó.

* * *

Cuando despertó, sintió dos cosas:

a. alguien había usado su cabeza como pelota de ping pong.

b. seguramente ese mismo alguien, le había arrancado el brazo.

Se guardó los lamentos, aunque no pudo guardarse de resoplar a cada movimiento. La luz se filtraba entre las densas cortinas blancas del lugar y bordeaba la figura de una joven de espaldas a él. Terminó de sobresaltarse casi al segundo, ahogó las ganas de gritar, e intentó recordar todo.

Había escapado corriendo de _aquel_ lugar, tomado de su mano; ella guiándolo y él herido de bala. Después de haber parado en un lugar casi desértico, a escondidas de la gente, y haber intentado recuperar el aliento, perdió el conocimiento.

Se semi incorporó de la cama, sosteniéndose con el brazo sano. Las mantas eran blancas y estaban más limpias que él (y posiblemente también que las de su apartamento). La molestia en el hombro no mitigaba. Le dedicó una mirada curiosa: estaba vendada. Pasó la vista a la chica frente a la ventana, que para ese momento ya se había girado.

—Ya estás despierto —sonrió—. ¿Estás bien ahora?

InuYasha se preguntó si había ido a parar a las manos de otro psicópata, pero más lindo que Jakotsu y sus amigos.

—Tuve que sacarte la camisa, está lavándose —agregó. Lo observó un momento con calma—. ¿Me recuerdas?

InuYasha permaneció en silencio. Aquel había sido un amanecer muy duro para él, y lo único que estaba seguro de recordar bien era el aliento de Jakotsu golpear contra su rostro y las patadas que le proporcionó sin cuidado. Se llevó una mano a las costillas y la chica se apresuró a responder su pregunta, antes de que la dijera.

—No te rompieron nada… sólo recibiste ese balazo. —La chica entrecerró los ojos y sonrió comprometida—. Lo siento por eso, creo que fue mi culpa.

InuYasha alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, tú me sacaste de ahí —dijo, sin saber qué cara poner exactamente—. Eso está bien.

Ella sonrió.

—Te traeré algo para comer, seguro estás hambriento.

Se alejó hacia una salita separada por una puerta a la derecha de la cama donde él estaba recostado. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras. Por la ventana no lograba ver mucho, las cortinas no eran muy transparentes; pero había suficiente luz como para observar más o menos el lugar.

Las paredes tenían un tono blanco añejo, y la habitación sólo estaba amueblada por esa cama y una mesita de noche a un costado. Eso y una pequeña cajonera a los pies. Tampoco era muy amplia, pero era un lugar raro para una chica.

—¿Quieres algo en especial para tomar? —Su voz surgió desde la sala.

—Agua está bien.

Estaba intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden. Había sido salvado de una muerte casi segura (a manos de unos secuestradores, aparentemente) por una chica que apenas parecía poder tener un arma en su poder, y lo había llevado a una casa misteriosa en algún lugar que seguramente era cercano a donde se había desmayado. (Si no, no tenía idea de cómo lo había cargado hasta donde sea.)

La joven salió de la sala. Traía en sus manos una bandeja con un plato con ramen y un vaso junto a una jarra llena de agua. Se acercaba a paso lento pero seguro y le dedicó una sonrisa cuando dejó la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

—Yo ya comí hace un rato —dijo, y le sonrió, quedándose a un lado—. Creí que ibas a tardar más en despertar.

InuYasha susurró un "gracias" y comenzó a comer. Guardaría las preguntas para cuando dejara de rugirle el estómago. En cuanto el aroma al ramen inundó sus fosas nasales, recordó de pronto cuánto hambre tenía; y ni siquiera importaba tanto que le doliera el hombro.

La chica se sentó en la cajonera a los pies de la cama de InuYasha y lo observó mientras comía, taciturna. Cuando InuYasha terminó de comer, tomó otro sorbo de agua, y se dedicó a mirar a la chica a los ojos.

Largos segundos de silencio evaluativo.

Ya la había visto antes, en aquel lugar, pero no con tanto detalle, y no bajo presión de ser asesinado u horriblemente torturado. Era bonita; de ojos castaños y pelo largo y negro. Parecía pálida. Se preguntó si estaría bien.

Bueno, supuso que no, con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Fue un idiota al pensar que realmente sería una salvadora, una súper chica, un Batman mujer. Era otra jovencita, que probablemente estaba en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada, tal como él… Era alguien que de pronto se vio secuestrada por esta banda de… pues, secuestradores, y que iban a hacer con ella, y con las otras chicas, váyase a saber qué cosa. Vio la oportunidad de escapar, y lo hizo. Y lo ayudó a él, a un extraño. Y también perdió a su hermana…

—Siento… lo que pasó allá —dijo, con voz conciliadora. No quería tocar el tema, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Además, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Charlar sobre qué?

Ella tenía el rostro sucio y una mirada de interrogación. InuYasha frunció un poco el ceño y agregó.

—Lo de tu… hermana.

El rostro de ella se iluminó y soltó una sonrisa.

—¿Kikyô? —InuYasha frunció más el ceño ante su sonrisa—. Ella está bien, claro.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo?

Ella se permitió reírse un rato.

—¿No estabas al tanto de cómo es la operación? Soy buena actriz, ¿eh? Aunque los tiros no estaban planeados, y no estaba muy segura de si Kikyô salió mal herida… al final no… —Enfocó la vista en InuYasha, que ya tenía en el rostro una expresión de "¿qué carajos?"

Fue ella quién frunció el ceño esa vez.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —agregó él, cuando la chica se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación dirigiéndole miradas curiosas—. ¿Qué operación?

—¿Es que no eres Taishô, acaso? —le preguntó—. ¿Cómo no sabes sobre el escape si eres Taishô?

_¿Es que hay tan pocos Taishô en la zona?_

—Soy InuYasha Taishô, sí, pero no tengo idea de qué mierda estás hablando.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación mientras la chica se dejaba caer en un costado de su cama. El peso de ella hizo que las sábanas de deslizaran a un costado, pero no lo suficiente para dejar a la vista más de él que su torso desnudo.

La miró con atención.

—Oye… ¿de qué hablabas recién?

La chica negó con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, intentando controlarse. No lo logró.

—¿Cómo que eres InuYasha? —casi gritó—. ¡Se suponía que viajabas a Londres!

Él alzó las cejas.

—No, iba a Nueva York, pero me cambiaron el viaje a Londres a último momento, y como no me pareció… ¿y cómo sabes eso de todos modos? —se interrumpió.

La chica se tomó la cabeza un momento, y luego lo miró con preocupación.

—Esto está mal —aseguró—. Creí que eras Sesshômaru, todo este tiempo.

InuYasha soltó un sonoro "¿qué?", luego frunció el ceño, y después se rió estruendosamente. En todo ese tiempo, la joven sólo lo miró seriamente. Como la situación no cambió, InuYasha paró de reír y la observó un momento, para luego agregar.

—Sesshômaru murió hace un poco más de cinco años. —La sonrisa se borró de su rostro—. No sé de donde... o porqué creías que yo era mi hermano, pero eso no tiene sentido.

La chica lo miró con tristeza.

—Claro —suspiró con pesadez—. ¿Cómo voy a explicarte todo? —Se incorporó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo por la habitación, hablando sola mientras InuYasha la seguía con la vista, cada vez más preocupado—. ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿O tengo que matarlo?... no, no puedo matarlo. ¡Ay, no! No puede seeer… Si incluso lo vi ahí. ¡Pensé…! Y ahora… ¡eso es porque no nos dan fotos! ¡No nos dan nada, y esperan que hagamos todo a ciegas y salga bien! ¡Cómo es que…!

—Eh —interrumpió, observándola con seriedad—. Si no vas a matarme, ¿podrías explicarme de qué hablas?

Ella suspiró y volvió a sentarse al lado de él, sobre la cama.

—¡Eres la chica! —gritó InuYasha de pronto—. ¡Claro! Eres la chica del tren… te vi, y quise hablarte, pero sólo sonreíste y seguiste tu camino —comenzó a recordar—. Y más tarde me agarraron esos tipos. Sabía que te conocía.

—Sí, incluso en ese momento pensé que eras Sesshômaru —sonrió—. Soy Kagome. —Le extendió una mano, que InuYasha sostuvo con la mano del brazo bueno—. Siento todo esto.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Yo todavía no sé qué pasó exactamente.

—Es una larga historia.

InuYasha la miró con escepticismo.

—Te lo contaré —le sonrió luego—. Lento, para que puedas asimilarlo.

Alzó una ceja.

_Ni que fuera tan idiota._

—Sesshômaru nunca murió —comenzó—, él es un espía en una organización secreta, la misma en que yo trabajo —y continuó casi sin respirar—. Y resulta que él se metió en un lío, con este tipo, Naraku, y planeamos su secuestro, y el de nosotras, y luego una operación para escapar y obtener algo de información en el proceso, y todo iba bien, pero se disparó el arma y perdí el contacto con Kikyô, aunque ahora sé qué está bien y… —paró—. Y no entiendes nada, ¿verdad?

—No.

_Sí, la verdad, era algo idiota._

Eso no tenía sentido. Su hermano estudiaba en la universidad que quedaba a una buena distancia de su casa e iba en auto, de regreso junto a su madre, cuando otro auto lo embistió por delante,… y no sólo hizo trizas el carro. El velatorio fue a cajón cerrado.

Que él no estuviera muerto, y, ¡aún más!, fuera un espía en una organización secreta… no-tenía-sentido. Sobre todo porque eso le trajo mucha pena a la madre de InuYasha. Cabe decir que, en verdad, Sesshômaru e InuYasha eran sólo hermanastros con una relación normal de hermanos. Vivían en el mismo hogar, a cargo de Izayoi, madre de InuYasha, luego de que la madre biológica de Sesshômaru se desligara de él por culpa del padre de ambos. Enredos familiares, los hay.

Como sea, la relación entre ambos había empezado a mejorar cuando Sesshômaru tuvo ese terrible accidente. La madre de InuYasha quedó devastada, pues le había tomado mucho cariño al primer hijo de su esposo. InuYasha incluso había tardado un par de años en superar la pérdida.

Él no podía estar vivo; ella no podía pertenecer a una organización secreta; y no podían existir operaciones para liberar y entrar en no sabía dónde, sacar información y no sabía cuánto más.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido —siguió. Kagome titubeó un momento—. Mi hermano está muerto hace tiempo, no existen las organizaciones secretas, y ni siquiera sé quién es el tipo ese Kakaku,…

—Naraku.

—… pero no me interesa, y esta ya pasó de ser una simple broma.

—No es broma.

Sólo eso dijo Kagome, y se quedó callada.

InuYasha negó con la cabeza, e intentó salir de la cama. Kagome lo frenó.

—Yo no lo haría, estás en calzones.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y cómo llegué a estar en calzones?

—Es una larga historia, ¿sí?

—¡Todo es una larga historia!

InuYasha se bajó de la cama, incluso en calzones, y paseó por la habitación agarrándose el hombro (que aún le dolía). Kagome lo seguía con la vista, ofuscada.

—Escucha, sé que suena como una locura, ¡pero es la verdad!

Él se giró.

—¡Por supuesto que es la verdad! ¡Qué otra explicación lógica puede haber! —estalló con ironía—. ¡Una espía! He escuchado cosas idiotas, pero ésta…

Kagome se incorporó y él quedó callado.

—Tienes dos opciones —lo frenó—. O me crees y sigues conmigo hasta el final…

InuYasha la miró con cansancio, y algo de interés.

—O sales ahí afuera a seguir tu vida como siempre —siguió—, pero esos tipos creen que eres Sesshômaru, y te matarán en cuanto te vean. Ya no les va a importar tanto la información. Porque también sabían que había otra espía allí dentro.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Está bien —rugió—. ¡Joder!... me quedaré contigo.

Kagome le sonrió.

—Se avecinan días pesados… y peligrosos.

InuYasha berreó algo por lo bajo y agregó:

—Es malo. Soy nuevo en esto.

Kagome soltó una risita nerviosa.

—No te preocupes. —InuYasha le dirigió una mirada—. Yo también soy nueva. Es mi primera misión.

Él se sintió morir.

_Una novata._

—Ey, ¿piensas ponerte unos pantalones?

Días largos. Iban a ser días largos hasta que todo se solucionara.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Nota:**

¡Hola! Les agradezco la bienvenida que le dieron a este fic. Las cosas se irán desarrollando de a poco. Como ven, esto todavía es sólo una introducción, y la historia tiene muchas más vueltas de lo que parece.  
Besos enormes,

**_M_**_organ_.


	3. Down on the Corner

**_A_**_trápanos si puedes_

**Capítulo 3****  
**Down on the Corner

Kagome no le proporcionó más información aquel día. Lo obligó a volver a acostarse (incluso lo amenazó con el arma un momento) y a dormir cuanto tiempo pudiera.

—Sólo tenemos este día de descanso —le dijo. Le dejó una pastilla junto a un vaso de agua sobre la mesita de noche—. Te despertaré para cenar.

Por más que insistió, Kagome no dijo más y lo mandó a dormir. Y, por más que no quisiera, se durmió toda la tarde de un tirón, y sin despertarse ni una sola vez. Ella lo despertó más tarde para comer ramen (de nuevo).

—Pocas provisiones —sonrió.

InuYasha no se sentía muy bien, incluso después de comer; y, por lo general, se sentía muy bien después de comer. Kagome sacó un colchón de debajo de la cama y lo acomodó cerca, junto a la ventana. Él insistió bastante que dormiría perfectamente en el piso, pero ella lo acalló metiéndole otra pastilla en la boca.

—No soy yo la del disparo en el hombro —le sonrió—. Debes descansar, ya veremos mañana.

Gracias a la pastilla, durmió bien hasta alrededor de las 3 a.m. Luego, el dolor era tan intenso que lo obligó a despertar. Parecía que Kagome había cambiado sus vendas otra vez. La verdad, había perdido un poco la noción del tiempo. Encontró su celular, pero destruido por algún mazo u objeto contundente similar.

Dirigió la vista a Kagome, que dormía en el colchón sobre el suelo, y le caía baba del costado de la boca. Se incorporó y buscó medicinas en la habitación contigua, que resultó ser la cocina. No halló nada de interés, pero le perturbó un poco encontrar un par de dedos guardados en una bolsa dentro de la heladera. Anotó la pregunta, salió de la cocina y después se dirigió a la otra puerta: el baño.

Rápidamente encontró las pastillas en el botiquín. Tomó dos y las tragó con un poco de agua.

Volvió a la habitación central. Definitivamente, era el apartamento más chico que había visto en su vida. Miró a Kagome, que seguía dormida. La luz de los faroles fuera se filtraba entre las rendijas de la ventana.

Podía irse si quería. Podía irse en ese mismo momento. La puerta estaba ahí, la llave en la cerradura… ¿y luego?

—¿Y luego qué? —susurró.

Lo interceptarían y matarían; o lo interceptarían, lo torturarían hasta hacerlo llorar, y luego lo matarían, suponiendo que lo que decía Kagome era cierto y esos tipos creían que era su difunto hermano. Y si lo que decía Kagome era mentira… pues igual lo matarían, ya que había visto sus rostros.

No le quedaban muchas opciones. Podría arriesgarse a salir y correr a la policía, pero, ¿qué tan lejos estaría la próxima estación? No se arriesgaría a terminar agujereado como un queso, cual película de mafiosos.

Suspiró. Tal vez fuera una decisión equivocada después de todo, pero le pareció que quedarse con la espía novata sería lo menos suicida.

Se giró a verla. Kagome se había dado la vuelta, sólo se veía el lío de su cabellera negra. Le tenía varias preguntas reservadas.

Volvió a la cama.

Morir tampoco era tan malo. No tenía novia ni familia que esperara por él; su trabajo era pésimo; su salario, muy pobre, y su jefe, un idiota. No, morir tampoco era tan malo, pero prefería los balazos a la cabeza, y no desangrarse por el hombro, o atragantándose/envenenándose con ramen, o…

Tal vez ya estaba alucinando.

Aquella noche no durmió.

* * *

—Te ves horrible.

Esa fue la primera frase que dijo Kagome cuando salió del baño y observó a InuYasha sentado en la cama, despeinado, con ojeras y lagañas, y una barba rala.

—En el buen sentido —agregó con una sonrisa, al ver su expresión. Se acercó a él con un botiquín de mano y comenzó a sacarle las vendas.

—Y tú babeas —respondió él—, en el buen sentido.

Kagome se vengó apretándole la herida apenas, que fue acompañado de un gruñido de InuYasha.

—Lo siento. —Volvió a sonreír—. ¿No has dormido?

—Para nada —rezongó, aún con el ceño fruncido. El dolor disminuía—. ¿Para qué los dedos de la heladera?

Era ahora o nunca.

Kagome terminó de sacar la venda ensangrentada y lo miró.

—Huellas dactilares de un tipo no tan amable —respondió. InuYasha se volvió a preguntar en qué tan buena compañía estaba—. No te preocupes, no necesitaba esos dedos. —Comenzó a ponerle un líquido sobre la herida. Ardía un poco.— No sé porqué insisten en poner huellas dactilares para entrar en ciertos lugares… se creen que es seguro. ¡Es seguro que te arrancarán la mano! —rió. Él la miró perturbado—. No me mires así, corre la historia de que tu hermano consiguió un ojo una vez.

Él frunció el ceño y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Esos tipos son malos —aseguró, mientras envolvía su hombro—. Malos _de verdad_, que guardan cosas malas. Y nosotros les sacamos esas cosas malas de las manos.

InuYasha no habló más, no veía porqué podían andar por ahí cortando dedos, en especial su hermano. Sobre todo, porque estaba muerto.

—Tu hombro está mucho mejor —le sonrió, desviando un poco el tema después de un silencio tenso.

Él se volvió a preguntar si estaría tan bien en compañía de ella, y si no era que estaba con alguna psicópata. Pobre mujer, escapando de unos secuestradores.

Kagome volvió al baño a dejar el botiquín de mano, e InuYasha aprovechó para volver a vestirse. Todavía no había tocado el tema de que ella lo había desnudado y prefería no hacerlo. La última vez que una mujer lo desnudó, había sido su madre cuando era menor de tres años.

—¿Qué quieres desayunar?

—Cualquier cosa está bien —dijo él. Se vistió con la ropa que estaba al pie de su cama, unos jeans gastados y una remera negra, que apestaban a humedad—. ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—Es bastante molesto correr con la ropa del trabajo —le sonrió—. Está en el cajón, quedará ahí por un tiempo.

Iba a rezongar algo, pero se lo guardó. Ronda de preguntas.

—Escucha… —comenzó él. Kagome había caminado hasta la puerta de la cocina y ahí se giró para verlo—. Voy a necesitar más información de la que me diste.

—Claro. —Se encontraba seria.— Pero después de desayunar.

—No. Ahora.

Muy diplomático.

Kagome suspiró. Qué divertida sería la estadía con ese tipo.

—Sígueme —dijo. Entró en la cocina, e InuYasha se apuró a seguirle el paso. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Kagome limpiaba un poco—. ¿Café está bien? —Él gruñó, ella lo tomó como un sí—. ¿Conoces la empresa Shikon?

—Claro que la conozco.

—Naraku, ¿lo conoces a él?

InuYasha pareció meditar.

—Es el mismo tipo que nombraste ayer —contestó—. No lo conozco, creo que quedó claro.

—Naraku es el dueño. —Paró un momento de preparar las tazas y se giró a ver a InuYasha a los ojos. Él tenía la mirada fija en ella, y de un lindo tono ambarino.— Ya sabes, el _líder._ Además del más grande mafioso de estos tiempos.

—¿_Mafioso_?

—Sí, mafioso, como suena. Tiene una red importante, y es… peligroso. —Kagome terminó la frase con un tono de suspenso.— Con decirte que nuestra organización se fundó para hacerle frente a la suya, parar sus planes...

—Mm…

El tipo no era una persona muy comunicativa, de seguro no trabajaba en recursos humanos.

—Y yo que pensaba mandar un curriculum a _Shikon._

—No es para broma, ¿sabes? —rezongó ella—. No tienes idea de la cantidad de muertes "que parecen accidentes" ha habido por _su_ culpa —siguió—. Todos lo saben. Mi padre murió por su culpa. Kikyô me lo dijo.

InuYasha guardó silencio.

—Siento oír eso. —Kagome hizo caso omiso y siguió preparando el café.— ¿Qué es Kikyô de ti?

—¿Ella? —Se giró para sonreírle—. No somos más que unas chicas que se parecen mucho. —Sirvió un poco del líquido caliente en cada taza.— Kikyô me contactó para entrar en la organización luego de la muerte de mi padre. Yo aún no terminaba la secundaria. —Pareció pensar un momento.— No, de hecho tenía quince.

InuYasha se preguntó qué clase de personas hacían entrar en una organización secreta que se enfrentaba con (lo que parecía ser) una mafia, a una niña de quince años que acababa de perder a su padre. Algo andaba mal en la mente de aquellos tipos.

—Mi padre también trabajaba en Midoriko —InuYasha la interrogó con la mirada—, la organización. Kikyô trabajaba bajo sus órdenes, y cuando murió… parecía que trabajar allí era algo de familia, ya sabes. Mi padre así lo quería… —Le pasó una taza humeante a InuYasha, que la aceptó con una inclinación de cabeza—. Kikyô se volvió en mi guía, entrenamiento y casi todo una vez que entré. Es mi maestra.

—Entiendo.

La verdad que no entendía nada.

Tomó un sorbo; le faltaba azúcar. Kagome también tomó un poco. El silencio envolvía la cocina. Había una temperatura agradable, y el calor del café llenaba un poco el frío interior que sentía en ese momento. La herida ya no dolía tanto.

—¿Cómo es qué…? Es decir —siguió InuYasha—. Entraste a los quince años, pero dijiste que esta es tu primera misión… Estoy seguro de que tienes más de veinte años.

—Veinticuatro —aseguró—. No es que te contratan y de repente empiezas a trabajar, es un poco más complicado —sonrió algo comprometida—, hay que estudiar mucho, desde la historia de la organización y su fin, hasta cómo escapar atada de manos y pies arriba de un helicóptero.

InuYasha tomó un poco más. Estaba rico así, igual.

—Toma mucho tiempo el entrenamiento de un nuevo miembro. —A continuación tomó un poco más de café.— Ya ves, yo tarde cerca de siete años. Hay quienes tardan menos, o más. El promedio es de seis, creo —sonrió de nuevo, algo avergonzada—. Y después, también hace falta que se presente la misión.

InuYasha hizo un cálculo mental y los números no le daban. Antes de que dijera algo, Kagome se apuró a responderle.

—Lo sé —empezó—. La elaboración de un plan toma un tiempo… bastante largo —sonrió—. Un par de años, si es importante. No suelen poner a novatos en los planes importantes, pero como iba a estar en compañía de Kikyô y Kôga —Kagome hizo una pausa para aclarar—, es otro miembro muy bueno de la organización, y otros, entonces, bueno, yo iba a poder participar, supervisados por ellos, y gracias a que Kikyô me recomendó para la misión —sonrió complacida y bebió otro sorbo.

InuYasha esperaba que continuara. Nunca pensó que los supuestos desvaríos de una mujer bonita le llamaran la atención. Siempre salía con huecas.

—Y, de repente, mucho tiempo antes de que empezara mi primera misión, se presentó esta otra —Kagome bebió un sorbo final al tiempo que lo hacía InuYasha. Él la miraba interrogante—. Tu hermano, es decir, Sesshômaru, se metió en problemas. No sabíamos cómo, qué, o dónde, pero estaba en problemas. —Dejó la taza a un lado, al tiempo que InuYasha fruncía el ceño.— No nos pudo comunicar mucho, sólo que sería secuestrado.

—¿Cómo se supone que supo que iba a ser secuestrado?

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa si no pudimos charlar con él? —replicó—. Sesshômaru es uno de los mejores miembros de la organización, y, como casi todos los buenos, nadie conoce su verdadero rostro. La organización no entrega fotos ni nada parecido para no comprometer la seguridad de los miembros, y sólo nos da características para reconocerlo.

—Mm…

—La idea del plan, cuando supimos que sería secuestrado, era sacarte del medio —rezongó, frunciendo el ceño mientras lo miraba—, dejar que nos secuestrara a Kikyô y a mí, para conseguir información hasta que llegáramos a Sesshômaru y luego hacernos paso hacia fuera, liberarnos. Pero —finalizó—, nada salió cómo lo planeamos.

InuYasha seguía frunciendo el ceño y se mantuvo en silencio, meditando.

—La verdad es que hay varias cosas que no entiendo —comenzó, aún con el ceño fruncido. Se acercó a la mesada de la cocina y dejó su taza al lado de la de Kagome. Estaban a un palmo de distancia—. No entiendo que mi hermano esté vivo…

—Ya nos encontraremos con él.

InuYasha siguió.

—Que ustedes se dejaran secuestrar…

Kagome sonrió.

—Me gusta que pienses en todo —comenzó. InuYasha frunció el ceño. Los halagos le molestaban—. Sesshômaru es una persona muy inteligente, claro. Nos dijo que le había dicho a la mujer, no sé quién es, de la existencia de cierta información que cargaba una chica con ciertas características, siempre con ella. —InuYasha la miró sin entender.— Básicamente, le dijo que una chica de cabello negro y pálida, de ojos castaños y que los lunes vestía con remera roja y jean oscuros, y _bla bla bla_, tenía información que podía ser de utilidad. —Él terminó de entender eso, sorprendido y desconfiado. Las mujeres que habían estado en la misma habitación que él y Jakotsu, se parecían todas a Kagome—. Nos pidió que te sacáramos de la ciudad, porque eres parecido a él, y podría pasar… lo que pasó. Que se equivocaran y te secuestraran a ti.

InuYasha asintió. O era verdad, o Kagome tenía una gran imaginación.

—Es decir —continuó Kagome—, que nosotras, Kikyô y yo, debíamos vestir así en la ciudad el lunes, caminando por ahí, ser vistas por estos tipos… y dejar que nos llevaran. Piensa rápido —aseguró ella, sonriente—. Lo admiro mucho, es un gran espía.

InuYasha gruñó algo por lo bajo, molesto. Ella no llegó a escuchar qué.

—¿Y las otras mujeres, eran todas espías? —rezongó él. El rostro de Kagome tomó una expresión seria.

—No —respondió—. Pero están a salvo. Kikyô.

—Que gran momento les hicieron pasar —siguió—. Como a mí. Sí, Sesshômaru piensa rápido, es un gran espía.

Kagome rodó los ojos.

—Todos están bien, y las chicas están en lugares seguros ahora —aseguró ella—, más ahora que saben que la espía soy yo. Acaparé toda la atención… recibiré un buen regaño por eso —suspiró.

—No, no está todo bien —negó—. ¡Yo recibí un balazo!

—Lo superarás.

InuYasha frunció el ceño y se apoyó contra la mesada de la cocina.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Kagome pareció pensar un momento.

—¿Conoces a alguien que tenga una computadora?

* * *

—Van a matarme.

—No, no creo que lo hagan —se rió Kagome. InuYasha se tapó un poco más el rostro con la visera de la gorra que Kagome le había dado. Ella rió por lo bajo otra vez—. Tranquilo, dudo que nos busquen por esta zona.

—Tienen una organización secreta, espías bien entrenados —comenzó—, ¿y no tienen una puta computadora a disposición?

—No es que tengan tanta plata, ¿sabes? —respondió Kagome—. Además, los apartamentos cercanos a la zona hace tiempo que no los actualizan.

InuYasha no dijo nada más, pero no creía ni palabra. Kagome le seguía el paso, pues era él quien la guiaba. Seguía tomado de su mano, como cualquier pareja que andaba por los alrededores. "Como despistar a la mafia y pasar desapercibido, por Kagome…", pues ni sabía su apellido, se lo preguntaría luego.

Después de caminar otro rato, InuYasha frenó, haciendo que Kagome se girara a verlo, con mirada interrogante.

—Es aquí.

_Me matarán._

—Adelante, toca —lo instó.

InuYasha se sintió morir mientras alzaba la mano, y su dedo pulsaba el timbre.

_Prefiero a los mafiosos. Sango se enfurecerá._

El timbre sonó una... Dos veces. Se sintieron pasos acercándose a la puerta. InuYasha se movió de lado a lado la gorra en su cabeza, nervioso. Le sudaba un poco la mano con la que sostenía la de Kagome. El agarre de ella fue más fuerte un momento, y subió la mirada para verla. Le sonreía. Le estaba dando fuerzas.

Qué patético se sintió en ese momento.

—InuYasha —saludó la voz de Sango, sorprendida. Cuando él se giró a verla, su rostro era como un signo de interrogación gigante, que paseaba la vista de él hacia Kagome y de vuelva a él, continuamente—. ¿Qué te pasó en el hombro? —La voz era casi chillona. La zona del hombro había empezado a mostrarse mojada.

—¿Tienen una computadora? —sonrió Kagome. Tiró de la mano de InuYasha, y se abrió paso dentro de la casa, esquivando a Sango, con las miradas de ella y Miroku sobre la pareja.

—Hola, chicos —saludó InuYasha, con una sonrisa de compromiso—. No creerán lo que tengo para contarles.

Miroku y Sango intercambiaron miradas.

A pesar de que Kagome había insistido mucho, InuYasha decidió que no le diría el camino a casa de sus amigos si no podía contarles lo que pasaba. Dado que los de la mafia creían que InuYasha era Sesshômaru, no lo relacionarían con Sango y Miroku, por lo que se encontraban a salvo. Después de la decimo novena vez que InuYasha le dijo a Kagome que ambos eran de confiar, ella aceptó.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando, InuYasha? —preguntó Miroku, tomando del brazo de él y alejándolo de Kagome, que permaneció quieta en su lugar. La chica se apresuró a mirar alrededor y cerrar las cortinas, opacando un poco la luz dentro de la sala.

Miroku era la única persona que InuYasha consideraba su amigo; un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y corto, y mirada sincera y penetrante. Su amigo era particularmente molesto a veces, pero confiaba en él como en ningún otra persona. Sango, esposa de Miroku, era totalmente irritable, con un humor de los mil demonios, pero también una persona de confianza, e InuYasha le tenía mucho aprecio, aunque nunca lo dijera.

—¿Es tu nueva novia, o qué? —escupió Sango, sin levantar la voz—. Ya que te dije que no somos un motel —rezongó, cruzándose de brazos—, ¿y por qué andas tan sensible del hombro?

InuYasha rodó los ojos. Lo aceptaba. Estaba en algo así como un aprieto. No estaba seguro de querer meterlos en el medio, más cuando Sango estaría más que dispuesta a salir volando a contarle a la policía, y hacer que la jodida organización de Kagome le dejara el culo como un molino. Y ni se quería imaginar cómo.

—Si vas a decirlo, que sea rápido —intervino Kagome, haciendo que Sango se sonrojara—. Soy Kagome —saludó, saludando a la pareja, con una sonrisa—. Me temo que InuYasha se metió en problemas con una mafia, y ahora tenemos que sacárnoslos de encima.

_Ooooh, excelente, Kagome._

Mientras Miroku y Sango intercambiaban miradas de personas que creen que están tratando con un loco, InuYasha se giró a mirar a Kagome y frunció el ceño.

—Nunca hubiera podido abordar el tema mejor —soltó.

Kagome lo miró sin entender.

—¿A qué te refieres?

InuYasha negó con la cabeza, la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó unos pasos lejos de la pareja. Comenzó a susurrar.

—No puedes venir así como así a decirle a mis amigos que me estoy escapando de la mafia.

—Es la verdad, ¿qué querías que les dijera?

—¡Que eres una chica alienígena hubiera sonado igual de creíble! —Casi escupía al hablar.

Kagome rodó los ojos y se volvió a ver a Sango y Miroku, que los observaban preocupados. Tal vez si estaba actuando imprudentemente. No debería ser tan bocazas y dejar que medio mundo se entere que es de una organización secreta, y que se anda escapando de Naraku y sus planes de conquistar el mundo.

Pero de todos modos necesitaba una computadora, y no podía arriesgarse a ir a unos de esos antros donde la gente acudía para tener acceso a internet, y resultara que uno de los secuaces de Naraku (que ya eran como extensiones de su cuerpo) era dueño del lugar, y terminaran matándolos.

Era de vital importancia que acordara una cita con Kikyô, lo antes posible. Si Sesshômaru se presentaba para aclararle un par de cosas que rondaban por su mente, mucho mejor.

Debía confiar en esos dos, para que le presten verdadera ayuda.

—Escuchen —comenzó Kagome. Creía estar transpirando—, estamos en problemas... y necesitamos de acceso a internet. Tal vez ustedes, que conocen a InuYasha...

Sango intervino.

—Por supuesto, pueden usar la computadora. —Su mirada era igual de penetrante que la de Miroku. Kagome sentía como si la estuvieran desnudando con la mirada, cosa que pocas veces pasaba.

InuYasha se adelantó, ubicándose junto a Kagome. Suponía que Sango tramaba algo, porque no era muy normal que cambiara de opinión tan repentinamente. Le dedicó una mirada a Miroku, que aún parecía preocupado.

—Por aquí está la computadora —indicó Sango, haciendo que Kagome la siguiera. Antes de pasar la puerta de la sala, Sango dirigió una última mirada hacia atrás. InuYasha pensó en muchas cosas, pero no dijo nada.

Miroku se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que InuYasha girara a verlo. La expresión en su rostro era graciosa.

—¿Qué ocurre con esa chica?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Absolutamente nada, sólo estamos... paseando.

Miroku asintió con la cabeza.

Sango volvió a la habitación, sola. Se paró frente a ambos hombres, con los brazos en jarra. Frunció el ceño y pasó la vista de uno a otro.

—¿Quieres que llame a la policía?

—No.

La respuesta fue instantánea.

—Dime porqué te duele el brazo.

Sí, era algo obvio, andaba evitando el uso del brazo herido desde que despertó. Meditó su respuesta. Dirigió una vista de soslayo a Miroku: él también lo estaba evaluando.

—Me dispararon.

Se mantuvo un momento de silencio que InuYasha sólo pudo clasificar de entendimiento.

—Definitivamente, voy a llamar a la policía.

Sango se encaminó al teléfono, pero su esposo la frenó. Intercambiaron miradas, y después de unos pocos segundos, que para InuYasha fueron eternos, se giraron a verlo.

—Queremos respuestas.

Él asintió.

Miró a la puerta por donde se había ido Kagome. No estaría mal que volviera, que interviniera, dijera algo...

—¿Ella es peligrosa? —Miroku.

InuYasha negó con la cabeza.

—No creo. Es una larga historia, y no quiero... —comenzó, eligiendo las palabras—, no quiero que terminen metidos en todo esto.

Asintieron, sincronizados. Volvieron a intercambiar miradas entre ellos. InuYasha se estaba desesperando.

—Buscaré las armas —susurró Sango—, enciende el auto, me encargaré de ella.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó InuYasha—, alto, ¿qué ocurre? No te encargues de nadie.

Las palabras salían a borbotones, sin sentido y casi tan mezcladas como sus pensamientos. No sabía qué hacer. Sango había jalado de la manija de un jarrón especialmente feo que estaba en medio de la mesita de la sala, y este había abierto la tapa de la mesa, dejando al descubierto una buena colección de armas.

InuYasha sintió una súbita necesidad de correr en círculos, pero se contuvo. También sintió que debía empezar a gritar para detener lo que fuera que quisieran hacer sus amigos a continuación, pero no salió palabra de su boca, sólo atinó a tomar a Miroku del brazo, evitando que se fuera.

Sango tomó un arma entre todas las que estaban allí y se aseguró que estuviera cargada. En ese momento, InuYasha pudo apreciar la figura de Kagome en la apertura de la puerta, y sintió que, si no hacía nada en ese momento, la matarían. No podía permitirlo.

Pero la sonrisa en el rostro de ella lo dejó paralizado.

—No puedo creer que entre todas las casas —comenzó, mientras Sango le apuntaba a la cara, y Miroku protegía a InuYasha con su cuerpo, mostrando una mueca fiera hacia la chica—, justo viniera a parar a la de _los agentes._

La puntería de Sango vaciló un poco, ahora apuntando al estómago de Kagome. Ella seguía sonriendo. Sango cambió una mirada de reojo con Miroku. La pregunta en su rostro era la misma que la que tenía ella: "¿qué carajo?".

—¿Son Tukusama y Saitō? —Kagome casi reía. InuYasha pasaba la vista de uno a otro cada vez más ofuscado—. ¿El monje y la taijiya?

—No son sus apellid...

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Miroku, dando a entender a Sango, con un movimiento de mano, que baje el arma.

—Soy de Midoriko —respondió—, Higurashi. Pueden comprobarlo. —Le lanzó una moneda a Sango, que la tomó con la mano libre. La miró de lado a lado, y se la lanzó a Miroku, que se detuvo más en su inspección.

—¿Nueva?

Kagome asintió.

InuYasha estaba a punto de romper algo.

—¿Me están diciendo que ustedes también son de esa jodida organización?

Miroku y Sango se relajaron; ella bajó el arma, y él se acercó a Kagome para devolverle la moneda. A continuación, le tendió la mano y la chica lo saludó con gusto. Sango se acercó e hizo lo mismo. InuYasha estaba más atrás tragándose la rabia.

—¿Nos pones al tanto? —preguntó Sango.

—Una misión menor en la que se vio involucrado InuYasha por error —explicaba Kagome—, me equivoqué en...

—Disculpen, ¡sigo aquí!

Miroku se volvió, sonriéndose.

—Lo siento, amigo, pensábamos que estabas en problemas.

—¡Lo estoy!

Se cruzó de brazos, soltó un quejido porque el movimiento le molestó el hombro, y después maldijo un poco.

—Le gusta maldecir —comentó Sango a Kagome.

—Lo noté.

InuYasha las miró con el ceño fruncido, y luego pasó la vista a Miroku, a punto de golpearlo.

—Sí, también somos espías —soltó él, despreocupado.

El silencio se hizo un momento.

—¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices? —gruñó—, ¿por qué siempre soy el último en enterarme de estas cosas?

—Porque es una organización _secreta_—acotó Kagome.

—Muérete.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Nota:**

¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Les pareció una mierda? ¡Pues deje su comentario y avise al gerente para que eche a patadas a esta triste escritora! ¡Yay! (?

**_M_**_organ_.


	4. Commotion

**_A_**_trápanos si puedes_

**Capítulo 4  
**Commotion

InuYasha había estado de mal humor prácticamente todo el día. No mejoró ni siquiera cuando terminó de comer algo, y eso que él de verdad tenía hambre. Y, además, Sango cocinaba mucho mejor que Kagome, cosa que debería haber sido un punto a favor.

La pareja de espías y Kagome se habían puesto al día casi de inmediato, o al día de lo que sabía Kagome. Así mismo, Sango la había llevado a la habitación donde tenía una computadora de verdad para lograr una comunicación segura.

Después de comer algo, Kagome recibió la contestación de Kikyô, bajo algún seudónimo desconocido (pero clave para la joven), y la había invitado a encontrarse en algún lugar no muy frecuentado. Había aclarado, también, que Sesshômaru (también usando un seudónimo) se había comunicado con ella, y se encontraban juntos en un lugar seguro.

Kagome suspiró aliviada y volvió luego a la habitación donde se encontraban Miroku e InuYasha, acompañada de Sango (que, si bien confiaba en ella, tomaba las medidas necesarias para la seguridad de todos). InuYasha seguía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados y Miroku había abierto un periódico sin apartar la vista de él.

—Bueno —comenzó la chica, sentándose al lado de InuYasha, que soltó un bufido—. Por fin te reencontrarás con tu hermano, InuYasha.

Si bien había una sonrisa en el rostro de Kagome, él parecía haber visto una mueca de desprecio, porque la cara que puso era muy parecida a la que adoptaba para soltar un "vete al infierno".

—Qué emoción—soltó él con sarcasmo—, realmente me encantan los zombis.

Kagome rodó los ojos.

—No entiende que no está muerto.

Miroku y Sango asintieron con pesadumbre. Cuando InuYasha viera cara a cara a Sesshômaru, comprobando finalmente que estaba vivito y coleando (y encima perteneciendo a una organización secreta), a ellos dos se les iba a venir la noche; por no decir que InuYasha no les hablaría por uno o dos millones de años. Ya se lo imaginaban "¿Ustedes sabían y…?", y luego un montón de golpes que, por suerte para Sango, sólo recibiría Miroku.

—¿Cuándo vamos? —preguntó Miroku. Kagome abrió los ojos, sorprendida. InuYasha frunció el ceño.

—¿Vendrán con nosotros?

—Los acompañaremos hasta que estén seguros, y luego seguiremos camino hacia la oficina.

La chica les sonrió.

—Muchas gracias —dijo, y continuó—. Nos encontramos seis y media.

Miroku asintió y Sango le pasó la dirección, que las mujeres habían anotado en una hoja suelta. Él leyó y volvió a pasársela a Sango.

—Es un lugar… solitario.

Kagome asintió. No dijeron más, y el silencio se instaló entre ellos como otro invitado más. Para ese entonces, ya habían almorzado, y faltaban cerca de tres horas para salir.

InuYasha se estaba incomodando.

—¿Y puedo saber porqué te dicen el monje? —gruñó, para alivianar la tensión que de pronto sentía. Kagome sonrió y pasó a ver a Miroku. Sango respondió.

—Tiene la manía de pedir perdón a cada golpe y recomendar el alma a _Kami_ cada vez que alguien muere.

—No es a cada golpe, querida, exageras.

—Es casi a cada golpe, Miroku.

InuYasha estaba algo perturbado, pero no comentó al respecto.

—¿Y a ti? ¿Taijiya?

Kagome parecía extasiada.

—Disfruta mucho darle de patadas a los malos —aseguró Miroku, esta vez con una amplia sonrisa—, y siempre anda buscando a los más poderosos, es decir, aceptando las misiones más difíciles. _Siempre_ gana.

—El apodo lo pusieron los _malos _—rió Kagome, entretenida. InuYasha asintió.

Menuda banda de locos.

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápido, pero no de manera divertida. La mayor parte del tiempo se mantuvieron en silencio, e InuYasha cada vez estaba más reacio a creerse que eso en realidad le estaba pasando a él. Tal vez se encontrara en algún mal sueño, o realmente aquello no era más que una broma de mal gusto.

Kagome le había cambiado las vendas cuando se acercaba la hora de partir, y le había dicho con gusto que la herida estaba mucho mejor. Y, a decir verdad, ya no le dolía tanto como al principio.

Miroku y Sango estaban listos para partir, así que Kagome tomó la mano de InuYasha y lo ayudó a incorporarse del sillón.

—¿Ya?

—Sí.

—Suban al auto.

Miroku los guió, y cuando menos se dio cuenta InuYasha, estaban ya en camino. Miroku y Sango en los asientos de adelante; y él y Kagome en los de atrás, cambiando miradas nerviosas. La pareja de espías los habían obligado a mantenerse abajo, es decir, estaban recostados sobre los asientos, para que no se vieran por la ventana. Eso a InuYasha le molestaba mucho, pero hizo caso.

_No vaya a ser cosa que reciba otro balazo._

A decir verdad, estaba algo nervioso con su supuesta visita a su hermano. Que Sesshômaru estuviera vivo no entraba en sus cabales, más allá de lo que dijeran todos.

Después de quince minutos de recorrido, el auto frenó y, tanto Sango como Miroku, se giraron a ver a sus pasajeros.

—Tengan mucho cuidado —dijo Sango, pasándole un arma a Kagome—. No dudes en disparar.

—Y cuida a mi amigo —pidió Miroku, cosa que le hizo ganar un "Feh" de InuYasha.

Kagome asintió, le dio las gracias y bajó del auto. Llamó a InuYasha con una mano. Pero la verdad es que él se sentía mucho más seguro estando con sus dos amigos espías secretos internacionales que tenían las pelotas grandes.

—¿Y no es más seguro que me quede con ellos?

—No es asunto nuestro —respondió Sango, seria.

—Lamentablemente —intercaló su esposo.

—Es mejor que vean esto con Sesshômaru y Kikyô —le aseguró la mujer—, pero iremos a la agencia a ver en qué podemos ayudar. —Miró a InuYasha a los ojos.— Yo confío en ella.

—Y yo —agregó Miroku.

InuYasha los vio a los dos sendos minutos, mientras Kagome, fuera del auto y ajena a la conversación, echaba una mirada a su reloj.

—Yo también, en serio —dijo InuYasha—, pero no sé qué tan buena idea sea esto.

—Ve.

La mirada de Sango era una orden. InuYasha bufó. Se despidió de ellos con un gesto de la mano y bajó del auto. Se paró junto a Kagome y observó cómo se alejaban. Cuando InuYasha volvió a prestar atención en dónde estaban, se dio cuenta que se encontraban en un edificio a medio camino de caerse. No había negocios ni gente cerca. Las casas más cercanas se veían a lo lejos, así que ese era, sin duda, un buen lugar de encuentro clandestino.

—Edificio abandonado —dijo Kagome. Intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Tu amiga está ahí dentro? —preguntó, y se acercó otro paso a ella. Algo le daba mala espina.

—Supuestamente —respondió, mirando el reloj—. O aunque sea en un rato. —Se quedó mirando la entrada al edificio, que también se caía a pedazos. Luego volvió la vista a InuYasha, con el ceño fruncido. Sin mediar palabra, observó alrededor.— Mm… entremos.

Comenzó a caminar a la entrada e InuYasha la siguió de mala gana.

El lugar dentro era incluso peor que fuera. Ambos temían más que el techo se les cayera encima que a lo que se podrían enfrentar si las cosas no salían bien.

—¿No podían elegir un lugar peor? —gruñó InuYasha viendo con desprecio alrededor, especulando cuánto más tardaría aquello en caerse a pedazos. Kagome no dijo nada—. Esto me trae muy mala espina.

—Y a mí —respondió ella, también paseando la vista.

InuYasha no se alejó de su lado durante el trayecto edificio dentro. Tenía la sensación de que algo malo pasaría, y no quería que algo le pasara a ella. Kagome se adentraba cada vez más, sin dejar de revisar cada sala o habitación. InuYasha la escoltaba, pero no dejaba de molestar con algún comentario a cada rato. El silencio lo ponía incómodo; Kagome en esos momentos no hablaba mucho, seguramente porque tenía la misma sensación que él.

Cada minuto que pasaba, lograba ponerle más los pelos de punta, y a ella igual. El silencio cada vez era más espeso, ni siquiera los comentarios random de él lograban un clima mejor. De hecho, a veces se encontraba susurrando, y no entendía el motivo. Se escuchaban claro los ecos de sus pasos por el lugar desierto y desamueblado.

—Creo que estamos solos —musitó Kagome, y casi al mismo tiempo le recorrió un escalofrío.

—Y eso está bien, ¿no?

Kagome lo miró con una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

_Algo no_ estaba bien.

—Vámonos de aquí —ordenó ella sin más ni más, tomando su mano y comenzando a caminar más rápido. InuYasha miraba alrededor con el ceño fruncido, y, a pesar de lo rápido que iba su corazón, no sentía tanto miedo ni adrenalina; sin embargo, la seguía sin rechistar.

—¿Tan pronto? —Se escuchó una voz justo cuando estaban bajo el marco de una puerta. A continuación, se oyó un disparo y, por inercia, tanto Kagome como InuYasha se agacharon. La bala los rozó y golpeó contra el marco justo al lado de Kagome.

—¡Corre! —gritó InuYasha, tirando de la mano de la chica. Cruzaron la puerta y corrieron, apenas si se fijaban por donde iban. La certeza de que los perseguían para matarlos, les agitaba el corazón y les aceleraba las piernas.

Kagome intercambió una mirada con él, llena de pánico. InuYasha se giraba para verla de vez en cuando, y siempre se cruzaba con el mismo mensaje en sus ojos. De vez en cuando cambiaban el rol, y era ella quién los guiaba por acá o por allá, pero algo no cambiaba: seguían escuchando los pasos apresurados de su persecutor y algunos disparos perdidos que terminaban chocando contra objetos cercanos a ellos.

Kagome no dejaba de culparse. ¿Tan fácil habían caído en una trampa? Temía que las cosas volvieran a salir mal y, por su culpa, InuYasha resultara lastimado… otra vez. Ella tenía la obligación de cuidarlo, y no lo estaba haciendo muy bien, para ser sincera con todo el mundo.

Cuando pasaron a una sala diferente, Kagome giró a un costado, llevando a InuYasha a que chocara la espalda contra la pared. Le tapó la boca con una mano y pidió que hiciera silencio llevándose un dedo a la boca. Luego le soltó la boca y respiró hondo; a ambos les faltaba el aire. Se acercó para que sus rostros estén casi pegados.

—Vete —le susurró, aún con la voz entrecortada por la corrida—. Yo me encargo de él, tú vete, escóndete por ahí.

—No —murmuró con fuerza, tomándole la mano—, no te dejaré sola.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos; refulgían.

—Vamos, linda, no te escondas —sonó la voz del desconocido—. Y ven con tu novio.

InuYasha apretó los dientes, y Kagome trató de concentrarse.

—Vete.

—No.

—InuYasha…

—Me quedaré contigo —afirmó—, iré a donde vayas.

Kagome suspiró, pero no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa. InuYasha sólo pudo responder con una mueca que intentaba ser una; estaba demasiado nervioso y con demasiado miedo por lo que podría pasar como para poder sonreír. Temía por ambos. Nunca huía, no importaba a quién se enfrentara, pero, en ese caso…

Kagome lo miró una vez más; él vio reflejado en sus ojos chocolate determinación. Ni más ni menos. Cargó el arma. InuYasha vaciló. Sin más, la chica se paró en la puerta con el alma en alto; directamente en la zona de fuego.

—Kagome, ¡regresa! ¿Qué mierda haces?

Fue muy rápido. Una exclamación, una risa. El temblor en las manos de ella; la perturbación en su rostro. Un disparo. Kagome cayó. InuYasha sintió que se le paró el corazón.

—¡Kagome! —gritó, al tiempo que corría donde ella estaba.

Se equivocó, vio mal, Kagome sólo estaba agachada con el rostro pálido. Parecía aturdida, pero sana. La tomó del brazo, intentando que reaccione, asustado. Miró hacia donde ella observaba. Un tipo estaba recostado en el suelo, con un charco de sangre rodeando la cabeza.

—Wow —soltó, y tomó mucho aire para sus pulmones. De repente sentía nauseas. Corrió la mirada y la concentró de nuevo en Kagome, que seguía mirando como hipnotizada y aún estaba pálida—. ¿Estás bien?

Kagome asintió, y él la ayudó a incorporarse, ya que hasta el momento se habían mantenido agachados.

—¿Segura? —insistió. Kagome hizo un intento de sonrisa, pero aún miraba para todos lados.

—Sí, gracias.

La chica revisó el arma y tomó la mano de InuYasha, caminando lentamente hacia atrás, mirando la habitación vacía primero y luego todas las puertas.

—Yo no le disparé —susurró, pero el susurro se vio amplificado en aquella sala vacía. Miraron alrededor en busca de la tercera persona otra vez. No había nadie más que ellos dos, aunque sea en esa sala.

—Fui yo —resonó otra voz. El corazón latió más fuerte—. No dispares.

Un joven alto, de un gran parecido al propio InuYasha, salió de otra puerta con las manos en alto. No fue muy difícil adivinar quién era, para ninguno de los dos, pero fue mayor la sorpresa para InuYasha.

Kagome se tomó un momento para pasar la vista de uno a otro una infinidad de veces, mientras ellos dos intercambiaban comentarios a través de los ojos. Ambos tenían el pelo negro, elegante y sedoso; aunque InuYasha lo llevaba más bien corto y despeinado. Ambos tenían facciones similares, el rostro afinado, la nariz respingada y ojos de un particular ámbar. También eran altos, aunque InuYasha, un pelín más bajo.

—Sesshômaru —dijo él, junto con Kagome. El aludido forzó una sonrisa.

—Kagome, lamento eso —aseguró. Ella asintió, sin palabras. Siguió caminando más hacia el centro de la habitación, mientras pasaba la vista a su medio hermano. Suspiró con pesar—. Y… también lamento… ya sabes, eso, InuYasha.

No eran palabras propias de Sesshômaru, pensó InuYasha, pero ¿importaba al momento? Nunca tenía palabras dulces ni de aliento, y su forma de mostrar afecto era algo rara, pero supuso que por hacerse el muerto durante años, lo mínimo que le debía era esa disculpa.

—¿Qué lamentas? —gruñó, acercándose unos pasos. Kagome hizo el amague de detenerlo, pero se contuvo. Sesshômaru lo observaba quedamente—. ¿Hacerte pasar por muerto y hacer sufrir tanto a mamá?

—Claro que…

—¿O qué? ¡Dilo, ¿qué?! —lo interrumpió. Estaban a pocos pasos. Sesshômaru frunció el ceño. InuYasha seguía siendo igual de molesto que cuando desapareció, pero no podía negar que la razón la tenía él esta vez. Usar a mamá en la oración era un golpe bajo de todos modos.

—Tuve que hacerlo.

InuYasha lo observó un momento. Luego se acercó y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la quijada con el puño cerrado. Sesshômaru se fue hacia atrás, llevándose una mano a la boca. Kagome ahogó un gritito (¡alguien había golpeado a Sesshômaru!, ya saben, Se-sshô-ma-ru) e InuYasha hizo de cuenta que el golpe no le dolió nada. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero por supuesto que todo estaba bien.

—Supongo que lo merecía —soltó Sesshômaru con su voz vacía de sentimientos, como era usual. Se acarició la zona golpeada y dejó eso de lado, pasando a mirar a su hermano. InuYasha resoplaba—. ¿Estamos a mano ahora?

InuYasha no respondió. Estaba en la etapa de ignorarlo completamente. Después de unos segundos de silencio, en que InuYasha observaba hacia otro lado, Kagome se acercó a ellos y le tendió la mano a Sesshômaru, presentándose.

—¿Dónde está Kikyô? —preguntó de inmediato, cosa que hizo que InuYasha se volteara a verla. En la sala sólo estaban ellos tres.

—Notamos actividad extraña y nos separamos para asegurar el perímetro —respondió. Miró hacia atrás—. No debe tardar mucho más. Llegué algo tarde para ustedes.

—¿Quién era ese? —soltó InuYasha, observando el cuerpo. El tipo aún tenía los ojos abiertos. Corrió la mirada.

Sesshômaru se encogió de hombros.

—Un don nadie sin suerte.

InuYasha pensó que Sesshômaru se volvió del todo una persona sin sentimientos, cosa que de todos modos no estaba muy lejos de suceder en los tiempos que aún cursaba en la Universidad. Miró a Kagome de reojo. Que malo si eso pasaba con todas las personas dentro de esa organización de locos.

—Vayamos moviéndonos —agregó después, haciéndole una señal a Kagome—. Quiero encontrar a Kikyô antes de ponernos al día.

—De acuerdo —asintió Kagome, con una sonrisa. Tenía miedo por su hermana, pero confiaba ciegamente en sus habilidades, así que de seguro los que peor lo pasarían eran quienes se enfrentaran a ella. Le hizo una seña a InuYasha, quien aún seguía ofuscado. Finalmente, tiró de su brazo para que la siguiera—. ¿Cómo salió de ahí? —preguntó, acercándose otro paso al espía.

—¿Kikyô? —La miró de reojo—. Fui para ayudarla, aunque no requería mucha ayuda, herida y todo. —Observó hacia afuera de la habitación con el arma en alto—. Despejado.

Avanzaron y recorrieron dos o tres habitaciones hasta que finalmente salieron al aire libre. Kagome y Sesshômaru tenían el arma preparada para disparar si algo ocurría, y habían obligado a InuYasha a ir en medio de ellos dos para poder protegerlo, cosa que no aceptó muy bien (y no dejaba de quejarse al respecto).

—¿Y por qué fuiste? —volvió a preguntar, luego de un rato. Sesshômaru la observó seriamente.

—Porque era mi culpa que estuvieran ahí dentro. —Pasó la vista a InuYasha un momento, que lo miraba ceñudo.— Todos ustedes.

Kagome asintió. Sesshômaru cerró la puerta por la que habían salido y se alejaron de las ventanas. No tuvieron que esperar mucho más para que Kikyô apareciera. InuYasha se asombró del parecido entre ambas muchachas, aunque se veía a Kikyô un poco mayor que Kagome, o aunque sea más seria o madura. Sesshômaru asintió en señal de que estaba todo bien, y cuando Kagome se enteró de que estaba allí, corrió a abrazarla.

—¡Kikyô! —gritó, apretándola entre sus brazos. Ella sonrió entre el cabello de Kagome, pero no tardó mucho en hacer una mueca de molestia.

—El brazo…

Kagome la soltó y se disculpó repetidas veces, hasta que la mujer la hizo callar abrazándola de nuevo.

—Me alegro de que estés bien —le aseguró cuando volvieron a separarse. Kagome tenía lágrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos—. Pero lo que hiciste fue muy precipitado —frunció el ceño—, muy peligroso.

Kagome bajó la cabeza.

—Nos pusiste a todas en peligro, tanto a InuYasha como a las chicas que estaban con nosotras.

—Lo sé. Lo siento.

Kikyô suspiró.

—No vuelvas a actuar así.

—¡No podía soportar que lo maltrataran y que no hiciéramos nada!

—Ni siquiera era Sesshômaru.

—Igual.

Kikyô no hizo caso.

—No hagas algo así de nuevo.

Kagome asintió, pero InuYasha tenía la seguridad que era una gran mentira. La mujer se acercó y lo miró.

—Siento lo que hayas tenido que pasar —le aseguró—. Fue una imprudencia de nuestra parte, y mi responsabilidad. Lamento todo eso.

—Está bien.

InuYasha no dijo más. Le incomodaba su presencia, algo en ella parecía como si lo culpara de todo lo ocurrido. Sesshômaru miraba hacia otro lado, incómodo por todo el asunto. Kagome se unió a ellos con el ceño fruncido. Estaba molesta, aunque desde antes sabía que la reprenderían por haber actuado por su cuenta.

—¿Cómo está tu herida?

—Bien —respondió Kikyô. Dirigió la vista hacia su alumna—. Un poco más bajo que el hombro, casi fatal.

Kagome iba a volver a pedir perdón, pero Kikyô la acalló con un ademán.

—No hay problema, estoy bien. —Le regaló una sonrisa, y luego volvió a adoptar su semblante serio. Se dirigió a Sesshômaru.— Había varios de esos rondando, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

—¿_Había_? —intercaló InuYasha.

—Muertos —respondieron los tres al unísono. InuYasha tragó y miró para otro lado. Qué facilidad para matar había actualmente.

—El resto no tardará en llegar —soltó Kagome, mordiéndose una uña. Se acercó otro paso a InuYasha, con el que intercambió una mirada.

—Iremos a lo de Rin —declaró Sesshômaru—. El auto está por allá. —Señaló más lejos y comenzó a caminar.

El resto lo siguió en silencio, durante unos segundos. InuYasha iba junto a Kagome con el ceño fruncido. Poco quería tener que ver con su revivido hermano en esos momentos.

—¿Quién es Rin? —resopló en un momento, mirándolo irritado. Kagome se encogió de hombros y también pasó a ver al espía, quien seguía inmutable.

—Su novia —informó Kikyô.

—No es mi novia. —Se apresuró a agregar con los dientes apretados.— Es nuestro puerto seguro.

Kagome e InuYasha intercambiaron miradas, ella conteniendo una sonrisa. Kikyô se giró para sonreírles y hacerle señas de que no eran más que mentiras. InuYasha giró los ojos. Su hermano muerto y su cuñada en un mismo día. Demasiadas emociones para una sola persona en tan pocas horas.

El viaje no fue muy largo, y por suerte, ahora contaban con vidrios polarizados, lo que facilitaba mucho el viaje (ya no tenía que andar escondiéndose por debajo de las ventanas, con lo difícil que era). Kagome aprovechó el tiempo a llegar para volver a revisar la herida de InuYasha, aunque él mucho se había negado. Sesshômaru y Kikyô se mantenían serios y en silencio en los asientos de adelante.

—¿Y qué pasó con todo ese desastre de misión? —preguntó InuYasha, mientras Kagome lo atendía—. ¡Auch, ten cuidado, mujer!

—¡Si te movieras menos sería más fácil!

—¡Estamos en un auto _en movimiento_! ¿Qué crees?

—Cállate.

—No me calles, mejor…

—Ya —soltó Kikyô, girándose a verlos. Kagome estaba a punto de apretarle la herida a aquel idiota, pero se contuvo. InuYasha aún refunfuñaba por lo bajo. Sesshômaru los espiaba desde el espejo retrovisor.

—Luego les contaré todo —respondió.

—¿No es peligroso si vamos a lo de esa chica?

Sesshômaru pareció vacilar un momento, con la mirada de todos sobre él.

—Ella estará bien.

Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio, en los cuales Kagome terminó de cambiar la venda a InuYasha, cuya herida estaba casi curada (si bien aún le dolía). Kikyô no quitaba la vista del camino, ni sacaba la mano de encima del arma que sostenía.

—Apuesto que no sabe que él es espía —le susurró Kagome a su compañero, todavía refiriéndose a Sesshômaru.

—Y que seguro piensa algo raro de Kikyô —contestó él en otro susurro.

—Cállense.

* * *

—¿Sabes qué suena idiota? —le preguntó cuando bajaron del auto—. La palabra _espía_. "Soy espía". Suena idiota.

—Tu nombre es idiota, y nadie dice nada —resopló Kagome—. Y hazme el favor de hablar más bajo y no delatarnos, ¿quieres?

—Nadie me creería —gruñó InuYasha—. Pensarían que somos una banda de locos.

Kagome lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero si hay alguien de Shikon, nos matan, ¿entiendes? Cállate que no quiero que me disparen.

InuYasha soltó una risa sarcástica y Kagome se sonrojó, pero lo chistó de nuevo. Kikyô giró los ojos y Sesshômaru suspiró; no cambiaron miradas, pero compartieron el pensamiento.

—Dejen de comportarse como niños —interrumpió Kikyô, cuando los dos habían empezado a intercambiar palabras en susurros apresurados. Se había girado a verlos justo cuando Kagome estaba a punto de golpearlo. La miró con el ceño fruncido, y la chica se sonrojó—. Ya casi llegamos.

Habían estacionado el auto unas cuadras más allá, habían hecho que InuYasha se pusiera un gorro ridículo, y habían caminado algunas calles, ellos dos siguiendo a Sesshômaru y Kikyô, que se mantenían en silencio. Ambas parejas iban tomadas de la mano como si nada, como siempre, intentando pasar desapercibidos. Sesshômaru estaba muy incómodo, pero actuaba natural.

Antes de golpear la puerta, ésta se abrió. La chica se frenó antes de avanzar.

—¡Sesshômaru!

Era apenas más joven que Kagome. Tenía el cabello negro largo hasta los hombros, y una sonrisa radiante.

—Hola, Rin.

Kagome codeó a InuYasha y susurró algo de "tu cuñada", y él soltó un gruñido.

—Escucha —siguió Sesshômaru, tomando aire—, tengo un par de amigos aquí y me preguntaba…

—Claro —le sonrió. Aunque parecía menos radiante que antes—. Hola, Kikyô.

La mujer saludó en respuesta y Rin les cedió el paso adentro de la casa. Era pequeña, acogedora de algún modo. InuYasha y Kagome pasaron después de saludarla. La chica cerró la puerta y se giró para verlos.

Sesshômaru y Kikyô estaban parados uno al lado del otro, aunque era muy visible que el más incómodo era él. InuYasha y Kagome se habían separado cuando se dieron cuenta que aún estaban tomando de la mano.

—Así que él es tu hermano —comentó Rin, mirando a InuYasha—. Vaya, se parecen mucho.

InuYasha miró a Sesshômaru con el ceño fruncido e iba a soltar algún insulto, cuándo el otro se le adelantó.

—Sí, InuYasha —respondió—. No creí que fuera tan obvio.

La chica sonrió y pasó la mirada por los presentes.

—Ella es Kagome —agregó él después de unos segundos—. Es… —Miró fijamente a Kagome y luego a InuYasha.

—Amigos —gruñó su hermano.

—Y Kagome es… ¿tu hermana? —le preguntó la chica a Kikyô. La mujer sonrió y asintió.

—No exactamente, pero es lo más cercano a una hermana que tengo.

Rin sonrió.

—¡Un gusto conocerlos! —Se inclinó un momento y les indicó que se sienten—. Llamaré a Jaken en el camino, que no sé dónde se habrá metido. Lo siento —se acercó a Sesshômaru—, pero tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Claro. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

La chica sonrió, sonrojada.

—No hay problema. —Parecía a punto de tartamudear.— Pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que sea. Jaken los ayudará en lo que necesiten, aunque…

—Ya sé dónde queda todo —terminó Sesshômaru.

—Sí. —Ella soltó una pequeña risa mientras el resto observaba la escena.— Volveré luego. —Se puso de puntillas para dejarle un beso en la mejilla a Sesshômaru y luego corrió a la puerta.— ¡Un gusto conocerlos a todos!

No les dio tiempo siquiera para despedirse. Sesshômaru se mantenía imperturbable, pero el resto de repente sintió mucha ternura. InuYasha tosió, incómodo. Kagome sonreía, sonrojada; y Kikyô aún estaba seria.

—¿Quieres agua o algo? —soltó Sesshômaru, mirándolo con molestia—. Siéntate. Y tú, Kagome. —La invitó. Había sendos sillones mullidos. Eran pequeños, apenas para dos personas, pero estaba bien para el ambiente.

InuYasha se dejó caer con cansancio y mal humor. Kagome se sentó a su lado. Sesshômaru indicó con otra seña a Kikyô a que se sentara, cosa que la joven hizo de inmediato. Él no tomó asiento, se apoyó contra la mesa que estaba detrás de él. Soltó un suspiro.

—Jaken tardará en venir, podemos charlar entre tanto.

—¿Quién es Jaken?

—¿Qué importa?

A InuYasha no le causó gracia aquello, y eso se desenvolvió como una ronda de insultos que sólo salían de la boca de él. Finalmente, Kagome lo acalló tirando continuamente de su remera y ordenándole que se sentara.

—Como sea —volvió a hablar Kikyô—. Ponnos al tanto.

Sesshômaru volvió a tomar un rostro serio y pensó en cómo era la mejor forma de tirar la bomba.

—Esto se remonta algún tiempo atrás. —InuYasha lo observaba aún ceñudo. Nada contento con su regreso a la vida.— Estaba siguiendo la pista de Suikotsu, uno de los que están bajo la orden de Bankotsu…

—Que a su vez, está bajo la orden de Naraku —acotó Kagome para información de InuYasha.

—Sí, y tuve que asistir a una fiesta que armaban unos tipos, en la cual Suikotsu iba a ir —siguió—. Y encontré a esta mujer.

Se hizo el silencio. Sesshômaru parecía meditar y los chicos lo miraban esperando el resto.

—¿Y bien? —gruñó InuYasha.

—Pues, terminamos en su apartamento —contestó sin más, obviando los detalles.

—¿Se acostaron?

—¿Tuviste sexo con una desconocida?

Sesshômaru frunció el ceño y mandó a InuYasha a la mierda. Eso llevó otro tiempo, hasta que se retomó la calma. Los hermanos recordaban porqué se llevaban tan mal.

—La cuestión es que, sólo en su habitación mientras ella dormía, encontré algo que me indicó que era más de lo que decía ser.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Kagome.

—Alguien de Shikon —murmuró, con pesadez—. O peor. Es Kagura.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Kikyô, incorporándose—. ¿Cómo hiciste para acostarte con ella y ni siquiera saber qué…? ¡Podrías haber muerto!

Sesshômaru hizo caso omiso de su regaño.

—¿Quién es Kagura? —reclamaron Kagome e InuYasha, ambos con curiosidad.

—¿No saben…? —Sesshômaru observó a Kikyô con una mueca de fastidio—. ¿Qué les enseñan en la academia?

Kikyô también lo ignoró.

—Kagura es la mano derecha de Naraku hasta donde tenemos sabido —respondió, sentándose nuevamente y frotándose la sien.

Kagome abrió la boca hasta formar una perfecta "o". InuYasha soltó una risotada, impresionado del lío. Sesshômaru lo observó con ganas de dispararle y luego pasó a mirar hacia otro lado, enfurruñado, pero con el rostro impasible.

—¿Y qué pasó luego? —preguntó Kagome. Kikyô aún se tomaba la cabeza.

Sesshômaru la observó.

—Me llevé un pendrive que contenía alguna información importante —declaró—. Me fui en cuanto me di cuenta de su identidad. —Tomó aire.— Se ve que no tardó mucho en ponerse en marcha para capturarme. Me comuniqué con ella con un teléfono público. —Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación.— Sabía mi apellido, o aunque sea el antiguo. Me presenté como Sr. Taishô, y me buscarían así y por mis características. —Miró a InuYasha de reojo.— Planeé algo rápido para salir del apuro y además conseguir información, que la necesitaríamos frente a Kagura.

—¿Hiciste que nos secuestraran, y sabías que quienes nos buscaba era Kagura? Es lo mismo que decir que Naraku pedía precio por nuestras cabezas —gruñó Kikyô, incorporándose y yendo a enfrentarlo—. ¿Estás demente? ¡Kagome es novata en esto!

—Fue tu error entrometerla, no el mío —soltó Sesshômaru sin más.

Kikyô se guardó el grito de frustración que amenazaba con escaparse y se giró de nuevo hacia el sillón.

—Esto está jodido —suspiró Kagome, cambiando miradas con InuYasha.

—¿Resumen? —pidió, un poco perdido. Nomás se había enterado de que su hermano tuvo sexo con una mujer un tanto peligrosa.

—Se acostó con Kagura —intentó Kagome—; se llevó un pendrive; pusieron precio por su cabeza; ideó un plan, dijo que una chica de nuestras características llevaría ese pendrive con ella… ¿y cuál era la condición a cambio? —Esta vez se dirigió al espía.

—Que dejáramos las cosas como estaban —Sesshômaru soltó una risa forzada—. Supongo que no le pareció un buen trato, y quiso conseguir ambas. Así que persiguió a InuYasha.

—Y te secuestró —concluyó Kagome—. El resto ya lo sabemos.

Se guardó el silencio otro momento. Kikyô parecía a punto de asesinar a alguien; Sesshômaru se mostraba tranquilo.

—Debemos ir a la agencia a ver esto.

—Sango y Miroku ya fueron —acotó InuYasha, observando a Kagome. Ella reaccionó.

—Saitō y Tukusama.

—Vaya —sonrió Kikyô—. ¿Conocidos tuyos?

—Sí, amigos —respondió InuYasha, quien de repente recordó que le debían dos o tres golpes a Miroku.

—La agencia poco y nada sabe de esto —rezongó Sesshômaru—. Ese pendrive tiene algo raro, tengo a un conocido trabajando en eso. Kagura actuó de manera muy extraña, y no creo que pare hasta matarme y recuperar lo que sea que haya en ese pendrive —terminó—. Y matarlos a ustedes en el proceso.

Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio.

—¿Te das cuenta que reapareces y mi vida peligra? —soltó InuYasha—. Deberías dejar de acostarte con desconocidas, sobre todo teniendo novia.

Sesshômaru le aventó un almohadón de la silla.

—Rin no es mi novia —soltó. Kagome se guardó la sonrisa—. El hecho de que Kagura está tan detrás de nosotros, incluso utilizando a esos idiotas de Bankotsu y su pandilla, significa que lo que perdió podría hacerle perder la cabeza a ella. Ya saben que a Naraku no le importaría mucho eso.

—¿Quién es ese tipo?

—Kagura es algo así como… su amante —informó Kikyô, levantando la mirada—. Llevan una relación extraña, porque Kagura es su hermanastra. —Hizo una pausa.— Pero les aseguro que no le temblarían las manos para matarla si deja de servirle.

—Ese tipo no tiene sangre. —A Kagome la recorrió un escalofrío.

—Que Kagura ande tan apurada es el momento perfecto. —Sesshômaru se acercó al grupo.— Cometerá errores, y nosotros los aprovecharemos. Es el momento perfecto para acercarnos a Naraku.

Se mantuvieron en silencio.

—¿Aunque sea, acostarse con ella vale tantos problemas?

—¿Por qué no cierras tu jodida boca de una vez?

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Nota:**

Bueno, acá ya tenemos un poco más claro lo que pasó, no mucho, pero sí un poco más. El próximo capítulo tiene lo que pasó la noche de la fiesta Ö Así que va a estar interesante.  
Espero que les haya gustado :D Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer! Y muchas más gracias por los comentarios. :)  
Besos,

**_M_**_organ_.


	5. Unbreakable

_**A**trápanos si puedes_

**Capítulo 5  
**Unbreakable

—¡No puede ser que haya dejado que esto pase!

El grito de Kagura rebotó entre las paredes de la habitación. Era exasperación y desesperación combinadas. Kanna la observó de reojo, sin inmutarse. Kagura se había dedicado a darlo vuelta todo en busca del pendrive.

—Mantén la calma, Kagura —susurró Kanna, sin moverse del lugar que ocupaba, muy cerca de la puerta—. ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer?

Kagura estaba despeinada y tenía el maquillaje corrido. Verla en ese estado es algo que no pasaba _jamás_. Se vio reflejado en el montón de espejos distribuidos en su monoambiente, cada uno devolvía la misma imagen: una mujer desequilibrada, desesperada.

—Matarlos a todos —murmuró, apretando los dientes.

Inhaló aire y cerró los ojos. Debía encontrar calma.

—Te estuviste arrancando los cabellos.

Kagura la miró con los ojos rojos.

—Ya lo sé —soltó—. Déjame en paz, Kanna. —Se dejó caer sobre la cama.— Naraku va a matarme por esto.

—¿Porque te acostaste con alguien de Midoriko? ¿O porque perdiste la información?

Kagura se incorporó sólo lo suficiente para echarle una mirada envenenada.

—Cállate, Kanna, sabes que eso no es cierto. De todos modos, no me subes el ánimo.

La joven no se inmutó. Los cabellos rubios, casi blancos, caían en cascada sobre sus hombros, y el rostro infantil parecía no trasmitir ninguna emoción. Sin embargo, igual estaba preocupada por Kagura. Kagura era casi su hermana, y si algo le ocurría a ella, su vida sería incluso más insípida de lo que ya era.

—Intenta memorizar qué ocurrió anoche —le aconsejó, acercándose a la cama donde estaba tirada la mujer. Levantó unas prendas por el camino y las dejó sobre un mueble—. Intenta recordar. Tal vez te pierdes algo importante.

—Naraku va a matarme, Kanna —murmuró. La chica se sentó a su lado y acarició los cabellos negros de Kagura—. Y va a hacerme sufrir. —Sus ojos estaban cristalinos.— Esta vez en serio. Y eso no me duele, me duele que casi…

—Lo sé —susurró la jovencita—. Lo arreglaremos. Intenta recordar.

* * *

Hacía mucho calor. En ese lugar, no fuera. Pero lo supuso de antes, por eso llevaba ese vestido sin mangas, largo hasta por arriba de las rodillas, elegante, salvaje. Rojo como sus labios. El cabello lo tenía recogido en un rodete alto, dejando que algunos mechones negros cayeran de manera casual sobre sus hombros. Así aguantaría el calor sofocante del lugar. Y alguna simple campera liviana y sexy para cubrirse una vez afuera.

Tenía suerte de que esa noche no estaría Naraku frecuentando la fiesta, para su alivio. Que su querido hermanastro era insufrible para con ella, mejor no tener que soportarlo rondando por ahí, con toda su sensualidad y su perversa presencia.

Caminó sin rumbo, hasta que al fin vislumbró a Bankotsu, exhibiendo su sonrisa. Como siempre, reía junto a Jakotsu y a un par de sus sádicos amigos. No podía ser diferente, tratándose de gente que trabaja para su pareja.

—Oye —le murmuró al oído, tomando su hombro. Bankotsu se giró para sonreírle, galante—, ¿dónde está Suikotsu? ¿Lo has visto?

—Estás hermosa —comentó, sin dejar la sonrisa—. Creo que estaba por allí —señaló a una mesa donde un grupo de personas jugaban póker—, amenazando gente.

Kagura hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de que había entendido. Tenía que gritar o acercarse mucho a él para hacerse oír, y no tenía ganas de gritar ni de que rodara la cabeza de Bankotsu innecesariamente. Naraku no andaba por ahí, pero Bankotsu tenía posibles traidores en su séquito.

Se alejó moviendo la cadera rítmicamente hasta la mesa de póker. Suikotsu levantó la vista cuando la vio llegar y le sonrió. La mujer le caía más que bien, no sólo era una _mujer_, sino también que era poderosa. Sin contar que soportaba el trato de Naraku, y eso daba para una charla larga.

—Kagura —saludó, acercándose a ella y dejando un beso en su mejilla—, me alegro que hayas venido.

—Y a mi verte —señaló ella en respuesta, elevando un poco la voz para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo de la música. El humo de los… _cigarrillos_ estaba llegándole a las fosas nasales, mejor alejarse—. Naraku manda sus saludos. Un nuevo año lleno de…

—Gamberradas —sonrió Suikotsu.

Kagura estaba segura de que él sufría algún tipo de trastorno de doble personalidad, porque había visto como pasaba de la mayor cordialidad a asesinar a alguien con risa macabra, y su rostro cambiaba con su actitud. Eso a veces le atraía al mismo tiempo que la aterraba.

Por suerte, con ella siempre fue amable.

—Exacto —afirmó en respuesta.

Le caía bien de todos modos.

—Te dejaré para que sigas con lo tuyo —agregó, y Suikotsu asintió.

—Me debes un baile —bromeó, antes de que ella sonriera y se alejara camino a la barra.

Como siempre, ese sería, como era común los últimos años, otra noche de aburrimiento. Tomaría unas copas y se iría a dormir. Con suerte, Naraku estaría trabajando.

Suikotsu parecía disfrutar de su cumpleaños, de las apuestas, y de la venta de drogas. Todo, la misma noche. El hombre estaba loco, hacía cosas ilegales frente a medio mundo. Lo mismo pasaba con Naraku, y aún así seguía en libertad, y lejos de las armas de Midoriko, ¿por qué tantos protocolos? Estaban todos locos. Ella sólo quería que la dejaran en paz.

Encendió un cigarrillo. Le sirvieron un vaso de un trago dulce. Para entonces había bebido tres. Lástima que Kanna no la acompañaba. A pocos asientos de ella había un hombre. Tenía el cabello negro y largo. Le llamó la atención el rostro serio y la nariz respingada. Miraba hacia ningún lugar, y al mismo tiempo, a Kagura le pareció miraba a todos lados.

Se lo quedó un largo rato viéndolo, mientras fumaba, intercalado con algunos sorbos de ese líquido dulzón. El hombre seguía mirando la fiesta pasar, sin prestar atención a la música fuerte ni a la presencia de alguien en particular. En algún momento, pasó la vista a Kagura, que aún le observaba.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa. Él no se inmutó demasiado. Parpadeó apenas, aún con rostro imperturbable y, sin mediar palabra, se incorporó, caminó unos pocos pasos hasta llegar a la silla al lado de ella y se sentó sin más.

Kagura se preguntó quién sería. Nuevo, sin duda. Nunca había visto a ese hombre frecuentar esas fiestas, donde ella ya era un cliente regular. Si bien "era nuevo", estaba segura de que había pocas opciones: o bien venía a comprar o venía a negociar. Y ese hombre de ojos inusualmente ámbares parecía mucho más del segundo tipo, peligroso e indiferente. Ni siquiera parecía que iría a hablar con Suikotsu.

Kagura no hizo caso alguno a sus movimientos, aunque no le quitaba la vista de encima, y exhaló el humo hacia adelante, para luego correr la vista a su izquierda, observando nuevamente al hombre misterioso.

—¿Los conoces? —masculló él, en lo que intentó ser un murmullo y resultó en su voz gritando por sobre el estruendo del lugar. Tenía la mirada fija en el grupo en donde Bankotsu reía sin cuidado.

Kagura lo miró con sorpresa sólo un segundo, pues no creía, en principio, que le hablaría, y menos preguntando por alguien ajeno a ellos dos. Tal vez, era su forma de romper el hielo. Se hizo la desentendida, y luego miró al grupo por sobre su hombro.

—Sí —respondió, volviendo a darle una calada a su cigarrillo—. Son chicos divertidos.

El hombre la miró de reojo y volvió la vista al frente. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos hasta que respondió.

—Ya veo.

No dijo más. Kagura lo observó con el ceño fruncido. ¿Eso? ¿Se había acercado a ella como si tal cosa para preguntarle eso? Ahora resultaba gay.

—Que poca suerte —murmuró apesadumbrada y apuró el trago—. Otro —ordenó al cantinero, que le sonrió.

El hombre a su lado la miró con curiosidad un momento. Bebió del vaso que tenía en su mano, sin quitar la vista del frente.

—¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre? —le preguntó ella al fin, apagando el cigarrillo y pasando a verlo. Él la miró con indiferencia.

—Podrías —respondió, pasando de ella y volviendo la vista al frente.

Kagura frunció el ceño, ofuscada. Luego, decidió que aquel tipo no merecía que se arrugue. Tampoco era tan interesante.

Tomó otro trago. Le dedicaba miradas cortas cada poco rato. La ponía nerviosa que estuviera a su lado sin intentar algo, lo que fuera. Incluso si de pronto amagaba con golpearla sería mejor a que se quedara allí sin cruzar palabra.

Estaba muy calmado. No era un adicto, y estaba empezando a sospechar que tampoco era hombre de negocios. Pero no lo conocía de ningún otro lugar.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó al fin, girando en su silla y pasó una pierna por sobre la otra, en un movimiento rápido, involuntario e inevitablemente sensual. Se sonrió al darse cuenta que él le dedicó una rápida mirada a sus piernas.

—Sr. Taishô —respondió sin inmutarse—, puedes llamarme así.

Ella le sonrió.

—¿Ningún nombre de pila? —comentó, burlona.

Estaba simulando. Taishô le sonaba, no sabía de dónde, pero le recordaba algo. Lo había escuchado antes, tal vez algún conocido de la infancia. Pero, ¿podía alguien olvidar esos ojos?

El hombre emuló una media sonrisa, apoyando un brazo sobre la barra, y negó con la cabeza. Kagura no sacaba la vista de su rostro.

—Sólo Taishô —rió ella, y tomó un trago largo. Él asintió, aún con expresión divertida. ¿Qué pretendía? Estaban coqueteando. Kagura soltó una risita divertida. Rayos, hacía tiempo que nadie le coqueteaba. Pero tenía que hacer la prueba de fuego—. Soy Kagura —se animó a decir.

La expresión de él no cambió, sólo alzó una ceja y siguió mostrándole su blanca sonrisa. Kagura se sintió confundida un momento, porque supo interpretar bien ese no-cambio de expresión. Supo decodificar esa sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro de inmediato. Su nombre significaba algo. Para todo mundo que frecuentaba esos lares, su nombre _siempre_ significaba algo, tanto para los suyos como para sus enemigos.

Los suyos dejarían de coquetear de inmediato, mirándola con el rostro pálido, porque ella pertenecía a Naraku, y si Naraku se enteraba, su muerte era segura. Y sólo quedaban dos opciones respecto al guapo y misterioso Sr. Taishô. O estaba rematadamente loco y ya no temía a nada ni a nadie, o bien era uno de los gusanos de Midoriko.

¿Y qué pretendía allí si era un enemigo? Si alguien notaba que era de Midoriko, alguien (probablemente Bankotsu) levantaría el arma, le dispararía en la cabeza (sin importar dejarle una fea marca en medio de la frente a tal bello rostro), y dejaría su cuerpo allí tirado durante toda la fiesta, para que lo encuentre el dueño del lugar al otro día, quien inevitablemente tendría que encargarse de hacerlo desaparecer.

—Es un lindo nombre —respondió él.

Kagura se preguntó si él realmente creía que una mujer como ella, acostumbrada a tratar a basuras como Naraku, era tan estúpida como para no notar que él no era de allí, que algo ocultaba, que no temía a nadie…

O tal vez sólo pensaba que ella había tomado demasiado y de pronto las ideas se confundían en su cabeza, y él seguía sonriéndole… le recordaba a su padre, de pie ante ella, a punto de darle la paliza de su vida; luego Naraku, con sus papeles, le hablaba, pero estaba en mudo, y no entendía porqué pensaba en esas cosas… giró la vista a su copa de licor; y sí, era estúpida, porque él la había drogado, él sabía quién era ella incluso antes de preguntarlo; él iba a por ella, y ahora estaba a su merced.

—Joder —murmuró, tomándose la cabeza. Las cosas giraban alrededor.

—No te sientes bien —aseguró él, tomándola del brazo, ayudándola a incorporarse—. Has tomado demasiado —agregó—, saldremos a tomar aire.

Kagura no hizo movimiento alguno para zafarse del agarre delicado pero poderoso de él. No era la primera vez que un hombre la llevaba a la fuerza a algún lugar, pero tal vez sí era la última. Aún así, prefería que fuera él, el misterioso Taishô, quien acabara con su insípida vida.

Se sorprendió de sí misma: se movía con suma elegancia, aunque algo lento. De todos modos, se le complicaba entender del todo qué ocurría a su alrededor. Iba agarrada del brazo de su enemigo como si fuera su amante, y también tenía una sonrisa en su rostro como si tal cosa.

Se encontró pensando que estaba demasiado acostumbrada a actuar frente a todos con mucha facilidad.

De algún modo sacaría ventaja de la situación. No gritaría. No actuaría como una demente, o una dama en apuros. Y eso pareció sorprender a su compañero.

—Creo que me sobrepasé con la dosis. —La miró con consternación, una vez que estaban afuera. El viento frío despeinó los cabellos negros de Kagura, y el hombre la ayudó a ponerse la campera.

—Estoy bien —rezongó ella, librándose de él de un manotazo. El Sr. Taishô no se inmutó. Paró un taxi, apenas sacándole la vista de encima unos segundos.

Ella berreó algo entre dientes, pero ingresó al taxi sin rechistar cuando él la animó con la mano.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó él.

Como si de un insulto se tratara, Kagura dio la dirección de su apartamento al taxista, que de inmediato puso al coche en movimiento. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había dado su dirección con tanta facilidad, cosa que la ofuscó aún más. Taishô parecía tranquilo, pero notó que se giraba a ver con regularidad por las ventanas.

—¿Qué pretendes llevándome así enfrente de todos, eh? ¿Eres idiota?

Él la miró con curiosidad y luego respondió con voz sorprendida.

—No muchas personas me hablan así.

—Pues acostúmbrate. Eres hombre muerto.

Él no respondió.

—¿Eres enemigo de Naraku? ¿O le estás haciendo algún favor?

—Haces demasiadas preguntas.

El taxi dobló y Kagura chocó su hombro contra el de él.

—A ti se te ocurrió secuestrarme —gruñó. Él pasó del comentario—. Mala idea, por cierto.

Buscó sus cigarrillos en su diminuto bolso, y le costó trabajo encontrarlos, junto al encendedor, perdidos allí dentro. Cuando intentó encender uno, Taishô se lo sacó de las manos, abrió la ventanilla y lo tiró por allí. Kagura se lo quedó mirando, atónita.

—Pero qué jodidos… ¿por qué hiciste eso, imbécil? ¡Idiota! ¡Me p-!

—Cállate.

Kagura parpadeó sorprendida. Era una orden directa, de un hombre con voz ronca. Iba a dar pelea, pero le pareció que sólo lograría terminar inconsciente o muerta.

Murmuró un insulto por lo bajo y miró ofuscada por la ventana lo que restó del viaje. Cuando por fin llegaron a destino, se apuró a bajar del auto, y caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta del edificio, mientras buscaba las llaves en su cartera. Entre tanto, Taishô pagó al conductor, y se apresuró a buscarla. Cuando llegó a su lado, la tomó con fuerza del brazo, de un movimiento brusco.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —soltó, en un susurro amenazante. Kagura rodó los ojos y se zafó de su agarre de otro movimiento veloz.

—Sólo me apuraba para no congelarnos —gruñó, luchando con las llaves—. Además, si se entera…

—No se va a enterar —afirmó, entrando detrás de ella—, si no le dices nada.

Kagura sonrió. Tenía agallas, muchas. Tal vez podía llegar a un acuerdo. Él podría servir.

—Bienvenido —soltó, casi conteniendo un hipido.

De repente, le dolía la cabeza el doble de cuando estaba en el auto. Prendió las luces y caminó hacia la cama. Se sentía fuera de ella, como si fuera un ente aparte, mirando la escena desde otro lugar. A una extraña usando su cuerpo, conversando con ese hombre que podía llegar a ser peligroso para ella.

Su departamento constaba sólo de su dormitorio, y dos salas aparte, una de baño y otro de cocina; así que el camino a la cama se hizo corto y fácil.

—¿Qué rayos me diste? —murmuró, tomándose la cabeza—. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó luego, mirándolo con desconfianza.

—Un poco de información de la novia de Naraku.

La voz sonó a puro desprecio. Bufó, y luego soltó una risa seca. Consecuencias de ser su pareja.

—¿Por qué no lo matas y ya?

—No es tan fácil como eso.

—Sí lo es —se fastidió ella, sintiendo que su cabeza estaba por explotar—. ¿A cuántos espías tienen trabajando? ¿Por qué no meten a alguien a su dormitorio y lo llenan de agujeros?

—Burocracia —sonrió él—, mucho papeleo.

—¡Patrañas! —exclamó ella. Tenía ganas de caminar hasta él y zarandearlo, pero pensaba que caminar ya sería demasiado complicado.

—Son mentiras. Dices pura mierda. Él debe tener algo —siguió, haciendo movimientos con la mano—, información, dinero… ¡algo! ¡Por eso no lo matan!

—Es intocable —sentenció él, haciendo que ella lo mirara con más rabia.

Taishô se dedicaba a observar las fotografías colgadas en las paredes, con infinita paciencia.

—Ustedes lo hicieron intocable —farfulló ella—. ¿Cuánto dinero hizo a costa de la vida de unos cuentos? ¿A cuántos tiene aprisionados bajo sus órdenes? ¡Ustedes no hace nada!

La voz se le quebraba. Taishô le dirigió una mirada.

—Ese no es asunto mío.

—Eres una mierda —gruñó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. A nadie le importa una mierda. Tienen esa organización llena de imbéciles, jugando a los espías.

Taishô hizo caso omiso de sus quejas y lamentos. Se quedó parado, apoyado sobre la pared, mirándola con expresión aburrida.

—Él no confía en mí —susurró, mirándolo. Sus ojos marrones parecieron rojizos por un momento—. Aquí no hay nada.

Él embozó una sonrisa indescifrable.

—Yo decidiré eso —aseguró—. Ahora te dormirás —siguió, acercándose unos pasos a ella—. Cuando despiertes, me habré ido. Y no dirás de esto a nadie.

Ella soltó una risa divertida.

—No sé quién te crees —soltó—, es más seguro si me matas, porque por supuesto que hablaré, imbécil.

—No sé cuán contento pueda estar tu novio con todo esto.

Kagura empalideció, cerrando la boca. Torció el rostro a un costado, mirando el suelo por un momento. Luego centró la vista en él de nuevo.

—Te dije que aquí no hay nada.

—Sh… —silenció él.

Se acercó a ella, que lo miraba expectante, le tomó un mechón de cabello rebelde que caía sobre su hombro, y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja.

—Lo siento por ti —agregó.

—No —murmuró Kagura, con los ojos brillantes—, no lo haces.

Cuando volvió a despertar, no había nadie en su monoambiente, que seguía igual de limpio y ordenado que antes. Pero ella aún vestía el vestido rojo, y las luces estaban apagadas. No sabía si esos fueran hechos suficientes, pero algo le decía que lo vivido no había sido un mal sueño.

Miró el reloj de su mesa de luz. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Supuso que habían pasado unas tres horas. Corrió a prender las luces y observó alrededor. No había nada fuera de lugar. Pero todo aquello no había sido un sueño ni una ilusión. Si Taishô había revuelto todo, también se había tomado el trabajo de acomodarlo.

Tomó el valor suficiente para caminar hasta la cómoda cercana a su cama y correrla. Cuando la movió lo suficiente, buscó la tabla falsa en el suelo de madera y la levantó. Sus cosas aún estaban ahí: su caja de recuerdos, la pluma antigua, regalo de su padre, el abanico de su abuela, los boletos de avión que guardaba celosamente con la esperanza de algún día irse de allí. Pero había algo que faltaba, su real preocupación.

El pendrive faltaba. Tragó duro y sintió un nudo en la garganta, junto a unas lágrimas que de repente se acumularon en sus ojos.

De cualquier modo, finalmente moriría. Lamentó que no fuera de la manera soñada, de vieja, durmiendo…

Se mantuvo un tiempo aún sentada en el suelo, pensando si debía perder el tiempo llorando o qué, y finalmente llamó a Kanna. Mejor tener un hombro amigo.

* * *

—Eso es todo, ya te lo he dicho —susurró. Ya no sentía deseos de llorar. Había tomado una decisión—. No hay nada nuevo.

Kanna vaciló.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer, entonces —dijo finalmente.

Kagura la miró un momento, entre sorprendida y molesta. ¿Cómo podía ser tan fría? Además, era normalmente Kanna quien la sacaba de apuros con sus comentarios profundos y llenos de nada.

—Sólo tienes la decisión sobre tu muerte, hermana.

Kagura asintió. Era una verdad absoluta, que no tenía contradicción alguna. Siempre le quedaba decidir de qué manera moriría, supuso.

—¿Le dirás a Naraku? —preguntó con voz firme. Kanna la observó un momento.

—Deberías hacerlo tú —aseveró.

Kagura asintió.

—Eso haré.

Se lo diría, y así aunque sea Taishô no se saldría con la suya.

* * *

.

* * *

**Nota:**

jfaskjfasd Estoy muy nerviosa, porque este capítulo dice mucho, y al mismo tiempo como que deja más asuntos sueltos. Perdonen por la espera, pero no quería que quedara mal. Es como un capítulo importante, aunque sea para mí. Sé que no aparecieron ni InuYasha ni Kagome, y hay mención a pocos personajes, pero es fundamental para la historia central.  
Muchas gracias por los comentarios *O* Me llenan de amor. Las adoro *3*  
Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y me dejan lo que piensan acá abajo. :D  
Besos,

**_M_**_organ_.


	6. Runaway

**_A_**_trápanos si puedes_

**Capítulo 6  
**Runaway

Al principio, todo estuvo bien. Fueron horas de paz que InuYasha usó para descansar un poco y comer. Kagome le cambió la venda por enésima vez en el día, y prometía a cada rato que eso parecía estar mejor. InuYasha no sabía si eso era verdad o no, pero no dolía tanto de todos modos.

Kagome y Kikyô tuvieron su tiempo para charlar, pero aunque Kagome quiso sacar algo de esa apariencia tranquila, Kikyô no dio sus comentarios en voz alta. La interrogó con mirada escrutadora, negó con la cabeza y se alejó hacia la cocina, mientras dejaba a Kagome sola con InuYasha.

Sesshômaru se había ido a buscar la información del pendrive (que se lo había confiado a un _tipo que sabía de eso_; un tal Totosai, pues la información estaba protegida), dejándolos solos. El nombrado Jaken no apareció en el lugar, y las horas pasaron tranquilas durante algún tiempo.

Luego, el caos.

* * *

—¿Cómo mierda haces para que siempre estén a punto de matarte? —gruñó, tomándola de ambos brazos y acercándola a él, brusco—. Si te mueres, ¿qué se supone que haga yo?

Kagome resopló, con las mejillas encendidas. Intentó soltarse, pero el agarre de él era más fuerte.

—Cálmate —murmuró—. Y baja la voz. No estoy muerta. —Él la soltó cuando notó que estaban demasiado juntos, junto al hormigueo en las manos.— Y en caso de que me maten, sólo aléjate de aquí y busca ayuda.

La chica se observó la herida en la pierna, mientras InuYasha miraba hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabes que sólo confío en ti —susurró, enfurruñado. Kagome alzó las cejas y, ante el intercambio de miradas, InuYasha se sonrojó y continuó—. Ni siquiera podría encontrar a Sango y Miroku, y menos tu estúpida organización.

Ella pareció meditar un segundo.

—Baja la voz.

InuYasha soltó otro gruñido bajo, y la miró de soslayo. Tenía una herida leve sobre la pierna derecha que la hacía cojear. Se acercó a ella y envolvió su cintura con un brazo. Ella asintió aceptando su ayuda, aunque se sentía sumamente débil cuando estaba tan cerca de él. Pasó su propio brazo por sobre los hombros del chico para comodidad de ambos.

—Por ahí —señaló. Se introdujeron más dentro del callejón. InuYasha tenía la leve sospecha de que se estaban metiendo en un lío cada vez mayor.

Sin echar una última mirada atrás, murmuró en voz casi espantada.

—¿Dejaremos ese cuerpo ahí?

—No hay tiempo —respondió ella mirándolo con cara de desesperación. InuYasha volvió a temer, pero asintió. La verdad es que si había un tipo que los siguió, lo más probable es que hubiera más alrededor—. Hemos perdido el contacto con Kikyô.

_Otra vez._

—Seguro está bien.

Kagome asintió e intentó apurar el paso.

—Si hay más de ellos, seguro ya se enteraron que está muerto —comentó InuYasha, aún sosteniéndola—. ¿No debería tomar su arma?

—Déjalo —negó. Frenó el andar y miró alrededor. Más adelante, el callejón no tenía salida. Por detrás estaba el cuerpo que pronto empezaría a descomponerse, y a su lado estaba InuYasha con el mismo semblante preocupado que ella. No tenía salida por delante, y si volvía atrás, seguro tendrían que pelear de nuevo. Y Kagome no estaba en condiciones de pelear ni de correr.

A los costados se alzaban altos edificios. Kagome mostró alivio al ver la solución: escaleras de incendio. InuYasha le sonrió.

La historia concluyó más o menos bien. Kagome llegó arriba con lágrimas en los ojos, e InuYasha con un próximo chichón en la cabeza después de la patada que le propinó la joven. Él terminó cortando parte de su remera de mangas largas a fin de poder usarlo para detener el sangrado de la pierna de Kagome, quien había abierto un poco más la herida en el trayecto arriba.

—¿Crees que podrás evitar tocarme el trasero la próxima vez? —murmuró ella apretando los dientes. InuYasha estaba haciendo presión sobre la herida en la pierna con tranquilidad hasta ese momento.

—No seas ridícula —resopló, pero estaba sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo y esperaba que no se notara demasiado—, ¿cómo mierda querías que te ayudara a subir de otra forma? Ni que tuviera ganas de tocarte.

Kagome también enrojeció entonces. Se separó de él con brusquedad y pasó a aplicarse presión ella misma.

—Pues no me toques.

—Feh, haz lo que quieras.

InuYasha se incorporó y caminó hasta la barandilla, a observar abajo. Miró de reojo las expresiones de Kagome, que pasaban de fruncir el ceño a apretar los dientes. Su pierna ya casi no sangraba, pero aún así dolía. Comenzó a atar el pedazo de tela alrededor de la herida con precaución, pensando en cómo podía empeorar todo aquello.

Y la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

—Kagome —interrumpió con voz ronca. La joven enfocó la vista en la cara pálida del chico—. Creo que tenemos compañía.

InuYasha volvió junto a su lado con gesto preocupado a una velocidad asombrosa. Kagome parecía tener un signo de interrogación flotando sobre su cabeza, pero él lo vio más como que no podía creer que justo en ese momento se presentaran más problemas.

—Debemos irnos de aquí, si nos ven… —comenzó, tomándole una mano.

—¿Dónde crees que podemos ir?

* * *

—Creo que entrar a la casa de un desconocido rompiendo la ventana es ilegal —aseveró InuYasha, jadeante—. Y noquearlo, de muy mala educación.

Kagome rodó los ojos. El joven estaba inconsciente tirado sobre su cama, cosa que hizo refunfuñar bastante a InuYasha cuando tuvo que cargarlo hasta allá. Ahora él se sobaba la espalda. Se sentía un anciano. Esas cosas de espías no eran para gente como él.

—¿Crees que nos encontraran de todos modos?

—Por supuesto que lo harán —resopló Kagome. InuYasha pensó que no le haría mal mentir un poquito. La chica abrió la heladera y sirvió sendos vasos de agua fría—. Toma. —Él se acercó a ella y bebió rápidamente. No apartó la vista hasta que volvió a hablar.— Tenemos que salir de aquí sin llamar la atención.

InuYasha asintió, apesadumbrado. ¿Salir de allí? ¡Si ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba!

Kagome se llevó una mano a la mandíbula, en gesto pensante. Él intentó concentrarse también, pero bajo presión sabía que no funcionaba al cien por ciento. Kagome fruncía el ceño; él miraba recurrentemente a la ventana rota. Se preguntó si aquellos tipos optarían por subir la escalera de incendios.

Sintió repentinos deseos de zarandear a Kagome para que se movieran.

—¿No crees que deberíamos apurarnos? —renegó. La chica lo miró con cansancio—. No es como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo.

—No es como si ellos pudieran teletransportarse.

InuYasha frunció el ceño, abrió la boca, la cerró y al final habló.

—Tú no sabes eso. —Kagome sonrió y él acompañó la sonrisa con otra.— Vamos, Kagome, realmente no quiero que nos maten hoy.

La chica suspiró.

—Ya lo sé. —Se apoyó contra la mesada y soltó una maldición en voz baja.— Ya tengo suficiente con hacer de la casa de Rin un lugar inseguro.

InuYasha fingió estremecerse, aunque una parte de sí mismo se estremeció de verdad.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —murmuró—. Sesshômaru me despellejará vivo. Y luego me echará sal en las heridas.

Kagome sintió deseos de reír, pero la situación en realidad era bastante seria y lo consideró de mal gusto.

—Espero que se encuentre bien —murmuró, deseándolo de todo corazón.

InuYasha asintió y se mantuvieron en silencio un momento, sin mirar a nada en específico. De pronto, la claridad llegó a la mente del chico.

—¿Has escuchado algo?

Kagome aguzó el oído. No había ningún sonido allí fuera, sólo un silencio que rozaba lo sobrenatural. Miró a InuYasha con el ceño fruncido; pasó la mirada a la pierna herida; volvió la vista al chico.

—Demasiado silencio.

InuYasha se acercó a ella al tiempo que miraba para todos lados.

—¿Crees que están aquí? —susurró.

—Si estuvieran aquí, tendríamos un tiro en la cabeza cada uno.

InuYasha se dijo que ese era un pensamiento muy acertado y se alegró en gran medida.

—¿Entonces?

—Ya saben qué camino tomar —murmuró. Se tomó del brazo de él—. Debemos irnos.

—Deben estar por aquí —se escuchó una voz algo apagada—, el vidrio está roto.

Tanto Kagome como InuYasha empalidecieron.

Demasiado tarde.

—En ese caso, adelántate, ¿qué esperas? —gruñó otra voz más ronca—. Busca eliminarla, el otro es tan imbécil como tú.

InuYasha frunció el ceño.

_Imbécil como tu padre._

Kagome hizo un intento de embozar una sonrisa, pero desistió. Él la tomó de la mano y tiró.

—Es el momento de correr —aseguró.

_¿Correr? Siento mi pierna como una salchicha._

Pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

Y al final si corrieron. Chocándose absolutamente _todo _lo que tenían por delante. Kagome pensó que era una habilidad innata de InuYasha; InuYasha pensó que era enfermedad hereditaria de Kagome. Y él tenía que cargar con ella, que se le caían las lágrimas del dolor al apoyar la pierna herida, todo con el fin de mantener un paso rápido.

—¡Están aquí!

—¡Dispara!

Los gritos de sus perseguidores pronto se confundieron entre los suyos propios y los disparos, que destruían gran parte de la casa del anfitrión desmayado. Salieron a los tropezones del apartamento y corrieron hasta llegar al ascensor, entre que InuYasha gritaba cualquier maldición que se le cruzaba por la cabeza.

—¡Encuéntralos! —rugía el de la voz ronca.

InuYasha y Kagome miraron sobre sus hombros y luego intercambiaron una mirada de pánico. Por suerte, el ascensor llegó justo a tiempo para que sus cazadores aparecieran por la esquina y las puertas se cerraran lentamente, ocultándolos de la vista.

—¡¿Esa es tu manera de pasar desapercibidos?! —gritó Kagome en cuanto recuperaron la respiración. InuYasha giró los ojos; luego, siguió observando cómo el número de pisos descendía rápidamente. Agradecía a Kami-sama por hacer que ese ascensor funcionara bien y rápido—. ¿Pedir a gritos que nos disparen?

—¡Si no fuera por mi tendrías más balazos ahora!

Kagome apretó los labios.

—Yo nos podría haber sacado sin gritar… —murmuró. InuYasha la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella se encogió de hombros—. Es la verdad.

—De acuerdo, la próxima vez, tú sácanos de una de estas.

—Ya lo hice antes.

—Cállate.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un segundo; él con los brazos cruzados, ella con expresión enojada.

—¿Qué haremos si nos esperan del otro lado? —preguntó InuYasha de pronto.

Kagome lo miró de reojo.

—Te usaré como escudo.

InuYasha frunció el ceño.

—No si yo lo hago primero.

* * *

—¡Sesshômaru!

El grito de Rin, además de aturdir a más de uno, nubló la mente de Sesshômaru. No tardó mucho en comprender la situación. Finalmente había ocurrido lo que temía: puso en riesgo la vida de Rin. Se maldijo mentalmente. La joven era _algo así_ como su protegida, y su vida corría en manos de él. Si había gente armada cerca de su casa no podía ser culpa de otra persona. (Tal vez un poco de InuYasha y la mujer que lo acompañaba actualmente, pero en mayor parte, de él.)

Disparó el arma en su mano dos veces y cayeron un par de cuerpos al suelo. La mujer soltó un solo grito corto, miró alrededor y corrió al encuentro. Sesshômaru la abrazó con un brazo, mientras con el otro mantenía el arma en alto; ella, por su parte, apretó el rostro contra el pecho de él.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo, Sesshômaru? —Su voz sonaba asustada, pero ni siquiera temblaba. Él se tomó un momento para mirar los ojos marrones de ella. Se veía bien. Estaba sana.

No respondió. No le veía sentido responder a algo así. ¿Qué ocurría? Una banda de locos corriendo de acá para allá buscando a su hermano, pero en realidad a él. Se golpeó la frente mentalmente. Fue demasiado estúpido en llevarlos a la casa de Rin. Era muy obvio que los encontraría. Ellos no habían sido lo suficientemente cuidadosos.

Otra razón por la que no debía confiar en nadie.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó ella. Sesshômaru intentó sonreírle, pero no se le daba. La chica se aferró del brazo de él—. Sólo guíame.

Era sorprendente que confiara en él tan ciegamente, cuando acababa de matar a dos hombres en menos de cinco segundos y aún sostenía un arma en su mano derecha. Eso no importaba. Apretó el agarre. Debía pensar rápido.

Observó alrededor, no había más de esos a la vista. La gente estaba tirada en el suelo, resguardándose la cabeza. Algunos lloraban.

—Vamos.

Tomó a Rin de la mano y caminó hacia la camioneta. Cuanto más lejos estuviera de ahí, mejor. Pero, ¿en donde dejaría a Rin mientras él se ocupaba de otros asuntos? Debía ir a dar parte de cierta información cuanto antes.

—Sube.

Rin subió del lado del acompañante sin rechistar. Estaba entre muerta de miedo y entusiasmada. Todo eso era irreal. Lo cierto era que Sesshômaru, como sospechaba desde un principio, era algo más de lo que decía ser. No sólo un empresario. Lo cierto… es que sabía disparar un arma. Y lo hacía muy bien.

Sesshômaru arrancó el auto, y en menos de lo esperado estaba en camino hacia no sabía exactamente dónde. Le dirigió una vista de soslayo a su acompañante, que miraba por la ventana, distraída. Se preguntó si estaría en shock o algo así, y pronto se daría cuenta de que era un perfecto asesino y se tiraría del coche en movimiento. Rin era así de impulsiva.

Pero la chica sólo intentaba asimilar lo ocurrido. Los tipos armados habían aparecido de la nada con el pobre Jaken a punta de pistola, y habían reclamado por Taishô y "la chica", a quien no tardaron en ver en ella. Rin supuso que "la chica" no era otra que Kagome (porque, ¿por qué sería ella?), y ambas compartían un cierto parecido. No mucho, pero el suficiente para gente que no las había visto en persona.

Habían disparado varias veces hasta asustar hasta la muerte a la gente del local, y Jaken finalmente la había señalado y esos tipos la agarraron. Estaban yéndose cuando Sesshômaru apareció en escena…

Lo miró de reojo. La verdad es que no tenía miedo de él, pero se preguntaba qué otros misterios se escondían detrás de esa aparente calma.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? —murmuró.

Oh… la serie de preguntas. Sesshômaru no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, en cierta forma, esperaba aquello. Era algo natural. Lo no-natural es que ella estuviera tan tranquila a su lado.

—Es una larga historia.

Rin frunció el ceño.

—Eso me vienes diciendo desde que nos conocimos.

Sesshômaru hizo caso omiso de su comentario y siguió conduciendo. Estaba pensando en dónde ir. Debía protegerla, pero no podía dejarla en cualquier lugar, ni siquiera en su apartamento (había demasiadas armas para alguien como Rin).

—Entiendo que no quieras contarme tu vida —siguió, cada vez más acalorada—, aún así… no entiendo… Confío en ti, pero, ¿qué está pasando?

—Es… complicado.

Rin lo miró escéptica.

—Complicado es cargar la bandeja llena de platos de acá para allá con esos ridículos rollers —soltó, con media sonrisa—, y lo puedo hacer perfectamente. Y me va muy bien en la facultad, creo que puedo comprender lo que vayas a contarme. —Sesshômaru le dirigió una pequeña mirada y Rin aprovechó el momento de vacilación—. ¿Por favor?

Él suspiró. Seguía con la vista al frente. ¿Estaba dispuesto a contarle a aquella niña todo lo que vivía? Pues no. No iba a contarle eso… era su vida. Gruñó algo en voz baja.

—Esos tipos buscan a Kagome y a InuYasha.

Eso debía ser suficiente información.

Rin pareció meditar un momento.

—¿Y por qué?

Sesshômaru frunció el ceño.

—Porque se metieron en líos.

Rin se llevó una mano a la boca.

—¿Qué hicieron?

Sesshômaru suspiró con fuerza.

—Hicieron… enojar a los malos.

Rin lo miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Haciendo qué exactamente?

Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Simplemente hicieron algo que los molestó —gruñó—. Eso es todo.

Rin hizo una mueca y miró por la ventana a su lado. Sesshômaru volvió a respirar con tranquilidad.

—¿Y qué tienes que ver tú en todo esto? —preguntó la joven de pronto—. Ya sé que es tu hermano y todo, pero no lo has visto en años, ¿o no?

Sesshômaru sopesó la posibilidad de estirar el brazo derecho, abrir la puerta del acompañante y empujar a Rin. Finalmente se decidió a no hacerlo.

—En parte es mi responsabilidad, ¿de acuerdo? —La miró un segundo con demasiada seriedad y volvió la vista al frente. Rin sintió que se encogía… por un momento, luego se le pasó.

—¿Y puedo preguntarte desde cuando disparas condenadamente bien?

_Cállate. Cállate. ¡Cállate!_

—Considerando que sé disparar tan condenadamente bien, deberías dejar de fastidiarme, Rin.

La chica parpadeó un momento. Era un excelente punto.

—Ya, lo siento, Sesshômaru —resopló. Volvió la vista a la ventana, pero no tardó en continuar—. Sólo quiero saber qué hago contigo en este auto y qué va a ser de mí. Por algún motivo, presiento que estoy en problemas.

—Estarás bien —selló Sesshômaru—. Yo te protegeré.

Rin sonrió.

Sesshômaru también sentía deseos de sonreír, sobre todo cuando lo dicho hizo callar a Rin por varios minutos.

Pero ella tenía demasiado curiosidad de la vida de su… amigo como para callarse.

—De todos modos, vas a contarme de tu talento para las armas, ¿cierto?

Sesshômaru volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Necesitaba una niñera.

* * *

—No puedo creer que siga vivo.

InuYasha apenas era capaz de respirar, sentía los pulmones más fuera de su cuerpo que dentro de él. Kagome estaba casi en las mismas condiciones.

—Y dime cómo diablos hiciste eso —soltó—. Cómo… mierda hiciste eso.

Kagome se encogió de hombros. Habían tenido un reciente encuentro con unos cuantos tipos que salieron literalmente de la nada (obviamente, también los buscaban) y la chica había salido a defenderlos como había podido, y eso incluyó un par de golpes con la cabeza, una patada baja, un piquete de ojos y mostrar las tetas. Ninguna que la haya hecho sentirse realmente orgullosa (a excepción de la patada, pero si la había hecho doler).

Luego tuvieron que salir corriendo lo más rápido posible porque los hombres que los perseguían en primer lugar habían por fin bajado las escaleras. InuYasha tuvo que llevarla sobre la espalda durante un pedazo del trayecto porque Kagome no podía apoyar la pierna. Eso no lo hizo muy feliz. Pero dado que estaban vivos, todo estaba bien de momento.

En lo único que había ayudado InuYasha en la pequeña batalla fue hacerle la traba a uno, que cayó de bruces al suelo y se desmayó (por alguna razón, InuYasha sintió crecer su hombría, hasta pensó que podía dedicarse a eso). De todos modos, Kagome agradeció el gesto porque era uno menos que derribar.

—Mierda, creo que te amo —murmuró. Kagome lo miró con sorpresa. InuYasha se sonrojó hasta la médula—. Ya sabes, me salvaste el trasero dos veces.

—Sí, claro —soltó ella, sonriendo—. Ya sé que soy irresistible.

—No te crees, eres bien densa.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no vas por ahí y te mueres? —gruñó—. No sé porqué me molesto en protegerte.

InuYasha soltó algo como que "eso era culpa suya en primer lugar" y Kagome insistió en que lo golpearía si seguía. InuYasha calló por el único motivo de que sin ella alrededor no tenía donde ir. (Y tampoco podía dejarla en esas condiciones.)

—¿Y qué tanto estamos esperando?

Kagome miró alrededor. Se encontraban en un lugar muy concurrido, y la gente pasaba a su lado esquivándolos y observando con recelo el estado de ambos (la sangre, la transpiración, la suciedad). La chica sonrió. Sería más difícil ubicarlos donde hubiera mucha gente.

—Kagome —rugió.

—¿Qué?

—¿Podemos ir a algún lugar de una jodida vez?

—Yo también quiero descansar, InuYasha, pero a veces no es tan simple como eso.

El joven frunció el ceño y observó alrededor. Los autos pasaban a velocidad moderada sobre la calle. Se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos de un semáforo. Un grupo de gente se disponía a cruzar.

—¿Y no tienen de esas casas de emergencia para espías por aquí cerca?

Kagome negó con la cabeza. Le tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar; InuYasha se dejó guiar.

—Me temo que no.

—Eso es malo.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

—Sobre todo porque de verdad necesito ir al baño.

La chica lo miró un momento y se echó a reír.

* * *

Kikyô frunció el ceño y pateó la silla, que se bamboleó junto con el ocupante arriba. El hombrecito tembló de pies a cabeza.

—Vas a decirme qué está ocurriendo —ordenó—. Y lo harás ahora mismo. No quiero más vueltas.

—¡No sé de qué está hablando! —gritó, intentando liberarse del amarre—. ¡Cuando Sesshômaru se entere de esto, te matará!

Kikyô sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Escúchame atentamente, Jaken. —El hombre tembló ligeramente. Odiaba su nombre, lo odiaba más cuando salía de los labios de esa desagradable mujer.— Yo _sé_ que algo raro está ocurriendo. _Sé_ que Sesshômaru está involucrado. _Sé_ que tú tienes algo que ver.

Jaken tragó duro.

Kikyô estaba segura de que Rin no estaba en peligro en manos de Sesshômaru. Podía sospechar de él en muchos aspectos, pero algo le decía que la jovencita estaría bien. De lo que no estaba segura era de si Rin estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en la vida de su querido Sesshômaru. Así y todo, eso poco importaba.

—_Presiento _que tiene que ver con Naraku —continuó. Jaken seguía estático—. Y todo lo que tiene que ver con Naraku, tiene que ver conmigo. ¿Entiendes eso?

El hombrecito asintió. Sus cabellos canos se balancearon tristemente de aquí para allá. Sus ojos saltones brillaban. Sentía que iba a orinarse en los pantalones, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que resistir.

—Todo lo que sepas, Jaken —sedujo—. Porque si Kagome e InuYasha corren peligro por esto y tú lo sabes, voy a matarte. ¿Entiendes eso también?

Jaken volvió a asentir.

—Y va a dolerte. Va a dolerte _mucho_.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Nota:**

Ustedes dirán: "¿Te tardaste tanto en actualizar para _esto_?" Pues sí. Culpen a quien quieran. Estuve bien jodida de tiempo, bien jodida de inspiración, y todo lo que escribía, para mi era pura _basura._ Hoy al fin tuve algo que me gustó.  
Como ven, las cosas siguen su rumbo. Hay cosas raras... pero bueno, yo no voy a decir nada de momento. Ustedes son responsables de darme su opinión. ¡Y saben que la espero con ansia! *O*  
Lamento la espera. ¿La valió aunque sea un poquititititito? Dejen su comentario en la caja mágica de abajo. :D  
Los amo,

**_M_**_organ_.


	7. Don't know nothing

_**A**__trápanos si puedes_

**Capítulo 7  
**Don't know nothing**  
**

Kagura vaciló.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer, entrar a esa habitación, podría representar el fin de sus días como los conocía. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? Tenía que seguir. Ser valiente y seguir.

Debía pelear su propia batalla.

—Naraku —llamó, abriendo la puerta luego de los dos golpecitos suaves que la precedieron.

El hombre se giró en su sillón y colgó el teléfono con un "Luego".

—Kagura —murmuró, sonriendo apenas. La sola visión de los blancos dientes hizo temblar a la mujer—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Ella sonrió, fingiendo como ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Entró a paso lento y sensual y cerró la puerta detrás.

—Pon llave —ordenó él. Ella cumplió.

Naraku le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Y ella otra vez cumplió. Él se giró en la silla y la instó a sentarse sobre su regazo. Kagura se sentó con lentitud; el vestido oscuro se movía con delicadeza. Naraku envolvió su cintura con una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba su mejilla, corriendo un mechón de cabello rebelde. Acercó el rostro y sonrió otra vez, y los dientes blancos refulgieron en los ojos de Kagura. La mirada de Naraku la abrasaba, le daba miedo otra vez.

—Y ahora, ¿a qué vienes? —murmuró él por fin, aún en aquella posición, con voz tranquila, ronca.

—Sólo quería charlar contigo un momento.

* * *

Rin tomaba la mano derecha de Sesshômaru mientras observaba con curiosidad el edificio frente a ellos. El hombre miró para los costados un momento, luego caminó a paso seguro hacia el frente, con Rin aún tomada de su mano.

—¿Es… aquí? —preguntó ella. El edificio parecía a punto de caerse a pedazos. La pintura estaba descascarada, y entre esos y otros detalles, Rin le daba cerca de cien años de antigüedad—. ¿No está en proceso de demolición o algo?

Sesshômaru negó con la cabeza.

Rin no había detenido el torrente de preguntas desde que la rescató. Y como Sesshômaru ni siquiera confiaba en su sombra, debía llevarla con él a todos lados. Pensaba salvaguardarla en Midoriko, supuso que podía confiar un poco en Kôga, o se aprovecharía de la bondad de la noviecita de su hermano. Todavía no podía encontrar a Jaken, aunque le pareció avistarlo al ir a buscar a Rin.

—Sesshômaru —murmuró la jovencita, mirándolo con los ojos chocolates interrogantes—. ¿Qué rayos es este lugar?

—Cállate y entra —resopló él, empujándola levemente. Sin dejar de mirar sobre su hombro en intervalos regulares, ingresó al edificio con la chica delante de él.

Las expectativas de Rin de lo que esperaba encontrar ahí dentro se cumplieron a la perfección. El lugar parecía haber sufrido un incendio. Era todo negro, desmoronado, sucio.

Ella se giró a verlo con el semblante de alguien preocupado por la salud mental del otro.

—Apresúrate —susurró Sesshômaru con su voz siempre calma. Tomó la pequeña mano de la joven. En sus veintidós años de vida, Rin nunca se sintió tan ansiosa como en ese momento.

Avanzaron hasta pararse delante de una puerta, la única cosa que parecía mantenerse en pie en aquel lugar. Rin estaba a punto de preguntarle si había perdido la cabeza, cuando Sesshômaru acercó el rostro hasta la altura donde estaría el mirador de la puerta, y una luz azulada le escaneó el ojo.

Rin parpadeó un par de veces. Una voz profunda de mujer resonó en el lugar. "Adelante". La puerta se abrió; era corrediza.

Sesshômaru y Rin intercambiaron una mirada. La joven aún mantenía la boca abierta, sin entender lo que ocurría alrededor. Él le dedicó una sonrisa divertida y la invitó a pasar con un movimiento de manos.

Rin se adelantó, Sesshômaru la siguió de cerca.

La sala era espaciosa y había una cantidad increíble de gente trabajando en cubículos, cubierto de papeles hasta la cabeza. Muchos otros llevaban cajas, armas y artefactos extraños en las manos, cruzando el lugar de lado a lado. Algunos gritaban por teléfonos, y había una pareja que había comenzado a dispararse con armas que sólo tiraban rayos de colores.

Rin estuvo cerca de preguntar varias veces qué ocurría, pero Sesshômaru la tenía tomada de la mano y la conducía rápidamente por todos lados. No le sorprendió que algunos saludaran al hombre con respeto, aunque la mayoría lo saludaba por un nombre diferente al que tenía. Nadie le preguntó qué hacía ella allí.

Llegaron finalmente a una oficina con grandes ventanales. Sesshômaru la hizo sentar en un mullido sillón y de inmediato prendió la computadora. Miraba por las ventanas discretamente, buscando a alguien con la mirada. Rin sólo lo observaba a él, indagando en su mente la próxima pregunta. Debía ser una correcta.

—De acuerdo, dime —dijo él. Los orbes dorados refulgieron fugazmente.

Rin se tomó dos segundos para pensar la mejor cuestión.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

Sesshômaru torció el gesto, mientras sacaba de un bolsillo un pequeño pendrive negro.

—Este lugar es la sede principal de una organización secreta.

Le pareció la jodida mejor respuesta.

Rin soltó una risa que podría catalogarse de histérica y Sesshômaru la miró con cautela.

—Claro, eres un espía —sonrió, cruzando una pierna. Aún llevaba sobre su remera roja y sus jeans gastados el uniforme del lugar donde trabajaba. Iba descalza, pues había dejado los rollers en el auto de su _amigo_.

Sesshômaru sonrió sólo un segundo.

—Es la conclusión más acertada.

Rin frunció el ceño y sintió deseos de pegarle con algo.

Sesshômaru introdujo el pendrive en el puerto USB más cercano en su computadora y esperó dos segundos. Rin lo observó de manera crítica, y parecía realmente ansioso, e incontrolablemente inquieto. La chica se preguntó vagamente qué escondería el pendrive. Estuvo a punto de interrumpir a Sesshômaru en una ocasión, pero se lo pensó mejor y lo dejó continuar.

—¿Qué? —rezongó él, mirando la computadora con expresión vacía. Rin conocía bastante bien esa expresión, era la misma que usó esa mañana cuando disparó contra los tipos que la tenían agarrada de los brazos; la misma expresión que adoptaba cada vez que se enojaba—. ¿Qué?

—¿Qué ocurre?

Sesshômaru se tomó el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar, y respiró profundo. Una. Dos veces. Rin frunció el ceño a la tercera vez. Carraspeó para que la notara. Sesshômaru levantó la vista, la fijó en ella dos segundos y volvió a repasar el contenido de la pantalla de la computadora. Rin se cruzó de brazos y se tiró contra el respaldo del sillón, enfurruñada.

Golpearon la ventana de su oficina dos veces. Sesshômaru levantó la vista. Un hombre de piel morena y cabello corto, despeinado y negro, le sonrió desde el otro lado con buen humor.

Sesshômaru también sonrió.

—Oye, tío —comentó el recién llegado, abriendo la puerta—, tu hermanito está en recepción con Kagome. ¿Es tan imbécil como parece?

—Incluso más —respondió Sesshômaru con parsimonia. Mandó a imprimir el contenido del pendrive rápidamente, mientras el joven se quedaba de pie en la puerta.

Dirigió una mirada a Rin y le sonrió.

—¿También eres nueva?

La chica negó con la cabeza. El azul de los ojos de ese hombre la intimidaba un poco. Sesshômaru lo observó de reojo sin una pizca de humor. Recibió en sus manos la copia del documento, y se apuró a retirar el pendrive y apagar la computadora.

—Hay muchas nuevas últimamente, todas bellas —sonrió el joven, hablando con Rin—. Entonces, ¿eres la novia? Sesshômaru nunca habla con nosotros de esto. De hecho —siguió, llevándose una mano a la barbilla—, de hecho, casi nunca se pasa por acá. Tengo suerte de conocerlo.

Rin tenía una ceja levantada y media sonrisa nerviosa dibujada en su rostro. Sesshômaru la ayudó a incorporarse tendiéndole una mano.

—¿Nunca te callas, Kôga?

—Lo siento, tío —rió—. Pero nos tienes a todos en ascuas. Es curioso que traigas a tu novia aquí.

Entre el sonrojo de las mejillas de Rin y el tic en el ojo de Sesshômaru, Kôga había empezado a tener un ataque de risa. Sesshômaru pasó al lado de él, sin detenerse a cruzar muchas más palabras.

—¿En recepción?

—Sí —respondió Kôga, observando cómo llevaba a Rin de la mano—. Escucha, ¿Kagome está en algo con ese tipo?

Sesshômaru nunca le respondió.

* * *

—Naraku —rugió desde el otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Piensas atenderme o qué? Tengo información importante.

Se colocó sobre sí el gran tapado de mandril, escondiendo su rostro en las sombras y se sentó en la silla.

—Adelante —dijo con voz ronca.

_Al fin_, pensó Renkotsu desde el otro lado de la puerta; le dolía tanto el sólo hecho de estar parado… después de todo, ni siquiera había logrado recuperar del maldito disparo.

Sin mentir, consideraba a Naraku un imbécil sin más; pero sólo con su poder podía llegar alto. Y él sabía relacionarse bien con la gente.

Se adelantó, cerrando la puerta detrás.

Naraku sólo hizo un movimiento de cabeza. Renkotsu siempre opinó que ese maldito traje lo hacía ver sumamente tétrico. Todavía no sabía por qué siempre lo usaba cuándo él estaba cerca. Los únicos que conocían su rostro eran Bankotsu y Suikotsu, y eso le daba un poco de envidia, sin mentir.

Detrás del escritorio sólo se veía ese manto blanco, ese maldito tapado, con el cráneo de un mandril cubriéndole el rostro.

Cuánto pagaría por ver la verdadera cara de ese bastardo.

—Es sobre Kagura.

Naraku se removió un poco inquieto. Hasta había logrado llamar su curiosidad.

—Sí, sobre Kagura —sonrió Renkotsu—. Perdió algo importante, y recurrió a nosotros, fingiendo que eran órdenes tuyas.

—Lo sé —rugió otra vez Naraku. Renkotsu oyó un timbre raro en la voz, como si estuviera divertido, le pareció.

—Y hay más…

—Kagura ya no es un problema.

Renkotsu se quedó de piedra, observando con el ceño fruncido al blanco tapado. La voz de Naraku salía desde la misma oscuridad, o eso sentía cada vez con más certeza. Diablos, odiaba charlar con ese tipo.

—¿Está… muerta?

—Vete.

Renkotsu ni lo dudó.

* * *

—Entiendo —murmuró Kagome, apretándole el brazo—, pero no me importa, InuYasha.

—Feh, mujer —rugió él, intentando zafarse del agarre—. Ya…

InuYasha calló al observar a su hermano acercarse. Parecía que acababa de venir de una guerra, y apostó que había matado, mínimo, a dos tipos. Esa parecía ser la cuota diaria a cumplir dentro de ese loquero.

—¡Señorita! —sonrió Rin, acercándose a Kagome. La abrazó y Kagome, medio sorprendida, le correspondió el abrazo. Observó a Sesshômaru preguntándole qué había pasado. Él sólo alzó una ceja—. Dígame que usted no está metida en todo esto.

Kagome soltó una risita nerviosa e InuYasha un "JA" gigante.

—Bienvenida al club —murmuró luego, cruzando los brazos—. Por cierto, genio, ¿ya has descubierto lo del pendrive? —se dirigió luego a Sesshômaru.

—Eso venía a hablar —respondió él. Rin pasó la mirada de uno a otro, y finalmente se separó de Kagome para pararse al lado del mayor de los hermanos Taishô—. Con Kikyô. ¿Dónde está ella?

Kagome sonrió con cierto nerviosismo, que intentó ocultar con torpes movimientos de manos.

—Nos separamos cuando ocurrió el ataque —murmuró, acercándose otro paso a InuYasha; el joven sólo rodó los ojos. Su hermano apenas se inmutó.

—¿Se comunicó?

—No, no hemos recibido ninguna noticia al respecto.

Sesshômaru giró en redondo.

—Nos vamos, Rin.

—Detente —soltó Kagome, fastidiada. Rin cambió miradas de uno a otro. El cabello negro de Sesshômaru caía con delicadeza sobre su espalda. Más de una mujer lo envidiaría—. ¿Ya sabes lo que hay en el pendrive?

—Por favor, niña, no hablaré de este tema contigo —respondió él con voz calma, apenas volteando para verla. InuYasha se adelantó un paso en plan de pegarle, pero Kagome lo detuvo con una mano—. Hazme saber cuando vuelva Kikyô.

—Aquí estoy.

La voz era inconfundible, tan pacífica como siempre. La mujer de rostro serio observó a Kagome de arriba a abajo y le sonrió, cosa que ella hizo así mismo. Kikyô miró luego con cierto recelo a Rin, quien aún estaba a un lado de Sesshômaru. Por último, se acercó otro paso y enfrentó a Sesshômaru cara a cara.

—Kagome es parte de esto —aseguró—. Te seguimos a tu oficina.

Sesshômaru se mantenía impertérrito. Sin embargo, había pocas personas en las que confiaba actualmente, y Kikyô era una de ellas. Creyó conveniente, pero algo apesadumbrado, que debía aceptar que la niña y su hermano terminaran enterándose de la novedad.

Asintió al cabo de nos segundos y Kikyô pareció satisfecha. Por parte de Kagome, ya andaba con ganas de saltar y hacer palmas, pues era oro enterarse del contenido del jodido pendrive. Ya se imaginó desde un comienzo que la echarían a patadas de ahí en cuanto intentara asomar la nariz, y ahora incluso podría saber de una buena vez el secreto tan bien guardado.

Cuando se disponían a volver a la oficina de Sesshômaru, al otro lado, y bien oculto, del edificio, Kôga apareció en escena abrazando a Kagome por detrás. Las manos de él se amoldaron con soltura en el vientre plano de la joven e hizo que InuYasha sintiera ganas de golpearle repetidamente la cabeza contra la pared.

—¡Ey! —exclamó, divertido—. Aquí estás, bella Kagome.

La chica rodó los ojos, estaba un poco más que acostumbrada a los incansables intentos del joven Kôga de hacerla su futura esposa, o darle un lugar especial en su cama. InuYasha, a su lado, se sonrojó y observó para otro lado. La sola visión de ellos dos abrazados le daban ganas de vomitar.

—¿Quieres soltarme, Kôga?

Por suerte, Kagome tenía un poco de sentido común y lo mandaba a volar.

—Algún día aceptarás lo que sientes por mí —rió él. Aún rodeaba los hombros de Kagome con un brazo cuando se rascó la nariz con la mano libre y miró al diverso grupo. InuYasha particularmente, le envía miradas no del todo cariñosas—. No eres muy sociable, famoso hermano de Sesshômaru.

—¿Y tú qué?

Sesshômaru resopló, molesto. Aquel teatrito que montaba Kôga cada vez que recordaba la existencia de Kagome estaba empezando a molestarlo de verdad. La última vez que había almorzado con él, se había pasado toda la comida charlando de lo bien que se veía la joven promesa de Midoriko a su lado. Aunque lo de "joven promesa" sólo lo aplicaba el mismo, ya que la chica era un total desastre. O, bueno, en todo caso, bastante inexperta.

Y ahora con el tema de que su hermano más o menos se había hecho novia de la chica en cuestión, Kôga se mostraría insoportable el resto de su vida, o los próximos seis meses, aunque sea.

InuYasha y Kôga habían iniciado una conversación que increíblemente finalizó en insultos. Por último, InuYasha empujó a Kôga lejos, y atrajo a Kagome hacia él, replicando algo que hizo colorear las mejillas de Kagome.

—Contrólate, InuYasha —murmuró ella, tomando ambos brazos del joven. Las fulminantes miradas que le echaba a Kôga se apaciguaron cuando se posaron en los tranquilos ojos de la chica—. Kôga es medio imbécil, pero es una buena persona. Podemos confiar en él.

—Se comporta como un maldito perro —rugió el aludido, acercándose de nuevo a ellos dos—. Ponle correa.

Antes de que comenzara otra discusión, Kikyô hizo callar a Kôga e instó a InuYasha y Kagome de seguir a Sesshômaru, y su voz tranquila siempre finalizaba en orden. Realmente nadie pudo negarse. Fue el mismo Sesshômaru fue quien invitó a Kôga a unirse, ya que también lo consideraba de confianza. No de los más inteligentes, pero sí de confianza, y eso era suficiente por el momento.

—Sólo háganme el favor de no pelearse entre tanto —comentó el mayor de los Taishô con rostro serio.

Un par de personas los saludaron en el camino, en especial a Kagome y a Kikyô. Kôga frenó varias veces a saludar, y otras varias veces se la pasó escondido de una chica de cabellos rojos.

—¿Sigues con eso de Ayame? —murmuró Kikyô con cansancio. Kôga bufó, pero siguió escondiéndose detrás de InuYasha, quien no tardó en empujarlo.

—Ahora sale con Kohaku —aseguró Kagome, al tiempo que Sesshômaru y Rin entraban de nuevo en la oficina de él. Kikyô e InuYasha le siguieron adentro.

—Anda, Kagome —llamó su compañero de cabello corto—. Deja al imbécil fuera de paso.

—Muérete, Taishô —gruñó Kôga, enseñándole el dedo medio. Luego, volvió la vista a Kagome—. ¿En verdad Ayame está saliendo con el mequetrefe de Kohaku?

—Más te vale que no te oiga la hermana.

—Calla —soltó, girando a ver detrás—. La Taijiya me da miedo.

—¡Kagome! —Volvió a llamar InuYasha, asomando a la puerta y tirando de la mano de la joven—. Apresúrate.

Al final, cuando Kôga también ingresó a la oficina, cerraron la puerta y se mantuvieron en silencio observándose mutuamente. Sesshômaru se sacó del bolsillo una hoja de papel y la desdobló. Pasó a leerla en silencio otra vez, y arrugó el entrecejo brevemente. Kikyô, sentada en el pequeño sofá junto a Rin, estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Kagome estaba entusiasmada, pero algo aturdida entre los musculosos brazos de Kôga, a la izquierda, e InuYasha, a la derecha. Parecían tener una competencia secreta de quién estaba más cerca de ella, y estaban empezando a ponerla nerviosa.

—De acuerdo —comenzó Sesshômaru, levantando la vista.

Se dedicó a mirar a Rin durante un segundo, pero finalmente se decidió a que ella estaría de ahora en más bajo protección y una vez que todo eso terminara (que, por lo raro del mensaje, sería pronto), sería libre de alejarse de él, probablemente, yéndose a vivir a Alaska.

Kikyô se mantenía serena, pero los ojos oscuros lo miraban de manera penetrante. Kagome, como siempre, parecía encantada. Kôga estaba cruzado de brazos e InuYasha le dedicaba pequeñas miradas tanto a su compañera como a Kôga. ¿Podría confiar en ellos, cuando dos de tres se comportaban como niños?

Bueno, de todos modos, aquella hoja de papel tampoco decía mucho, tal vez para todos ellos no significara nada jamás. Pero dos cabezas trabajan mejor que una, y así, ¿no? En todo caso, necesitaba a Kikyô de su lado, aunque se comportaba de manera rara y desconfiara de él. Su hermano y Kagome estaban metidos en eso desde hacía tiempo, no había marcha atrás. Y, por parte de Kôga, hasta podría considerarlo su amigo, si no sintiera esos deseos de matarlo cada vez que se ponía en plan de _Die Hard._

—¿Y bien?

—Fui a lo de Totosai —respondió, mirando la hoja un segundo—, un contacto que resolvió las barreras que tenía el pendrive…

—Chico, ¿sigues con eso?

—Cállate —casi escupió InuYasha, volviendo la vista a su medio hermano—. ¿Y?

Sesshômaru lo miró seriamente unos segundos. Kagome se aseguró en ese mismo momento que los ojos de ambos hermanos eran idénticos, tal vez, el mayor sólo era más gélido. Eso era obvio, Sesshômaru estaba entrenado para mentir y guardar apariencias, guardar la calma era una gran virtud. Por otro lado, InuYasha era un poco más… imprudente.

—Según me dijo, no era nada realmente difícil de descifrar —continuó—, apenas una barrera insignificante.

—Algo por demás raro —murmuró Kikyô, acomodándose el pelo con un movimiento rápido de la mano. Rin no le quitaba los ojos de encima al hombre frente a ella.

Sesshômaru asintió.

—En verdad —concordó. Volvió la vista a la hoja, y luego de nuevo al grupo. Lo mejor de esa maldita oficina era que nadie podía escuchar absolutamente ninguna palabra que se pronunciara dentro—. Le resultó extraño y se contactó de inmediato. Resulta que al poco tiempo los atacaron, y Jaken me avisó para ayudarlos.

Kikyô frunció el ceño casi un segundo, pero no pasó desapercibida para la rápida inspección de Sesshômaru.

—Así que recién ahora pude revisar el contenido. Aquí está —señaló, levantando la hoja de papel.

Kikyô, Kagome y Kôga hicieron un movimiento involuntario de acercarse a tomarlo, pero se mantuvieron en sus lugares. Sesshômaru sonrió apenas. Le tendió el papel a Kikyô, quién se incorporó y lo tomó, alejándose unos pasos de ellos. Sesshômaru se acercó al sofá y se sentó junto a Rin, quien le tomó una mano con total confianza.

Kagome, Kôga e InuYasha observaban las expresiones de Kikyô al leer. No se decidieron en nada: la mujer permaneció tranquila, sin inmutarse en lo absoluto.

—¿Es una broma? —renegó, dirigiéndose a Sesshômaru y tendiéndole la hoja a Kagome, quien de inmediato se vio asediada por las miradas interrogantes de Kôga e InuYasha; de modo que terminaron compartiendo la lectura.

Primero lo miraron con miedo, luego con sorpresa, y finalmente con cara de "¿qué mierda es esto?".

—¿Qué? —soltaron los tres al unísono.

El contenido de la hoja que Kagome sostenía sorprendida, era exactamente el siguiente:

_Caldo de pollo_

_1. Lave, pele y corte en cubos las verduras.  
2. En una olla, coloque cuatro litros de agua; cuando llegue a su punto de ebullición, agregue los huesos de ave y de cerdo, lavados previamente con abundante agua caliente.  
3. Deje reducir por dos horas a fuego muy bajo, retirando la espuma de la superficie.  
4. Pasadas las dos horas, agregue los vegetales, el jengibre rallado, la guindilla, los granos de pimienta de sechuan y lleve a reducción una hora más._

_Fideos ramen_

_1. Coloque la harina en un bowl, haga un hueco en el centro y añada la sal, los huevos y el aceite. Mezcle bien hasta integrar, y luego amase hasta lograr una masa suave.__  
__2. Pase por la máquina de pastas estirando hasta lograr una masa bien fina.__  
__3. Espolvoreé bien con harina y luego doble la pasta en varias capas.__  
__4. Con un cuchillo bien filoso corte fideos bien finos._

_Enemigo._

—¡Ni siquiera está completa! —soltó InuYasha, medio entre un ladrido. De repente, sintió hambre de nuevo—. Y faltan las guarniciones.

Kagome y Kikyô lo fulminaron con la mirada. Kikyô luego se dirigió a Sesshômaru con expresión furibunda.

—¿Es una broma?

El hombre negó con la cabeza, varios supusieron que apesadumbrado, aunque no se podría deducir por la expresión de su rostro.

—Era el contenido del pendrive —aseguró—. Un documento con esas palabras, eso era lo único que tenía.

InuYasha frunció el ceño y se adelantó un paso.

—No me digas que tanto lío por una maldita receta de Ramen —gruñó, parándose frente a él. Sesshômaru apenas recaía en su presencia, con su acostumbrada calma que ponía nervioso al resto. Kagome se acercó para sostener el brazo de InuYasha, pues apostaba que lo golpearía de un momento a otro, y realmente quería evitar eso.

No había que omitir el hecho de que le habían disparado, y le pasaron muchas cosas por culpa de ese pendrive. Estaba bien que estaba en eso con Kagome, pero no lo hacía menos peligroso. Por eso estaba tan enojado por el asunto. Todo lo que habían pasado, y lo importante del pendrive era una maldita receta para hacer ramen.

Sesshômaru soltó una risa fría.

—¿Crees que una persona como Kagura guardaría esto con tanto empeño si no tuviera algo importante?

Kôga sonrió.

—Es mucho más fácil comprar ramen que hacer tanto lío, Sesshy.

—Vuelves a llamarme así y voy a meterte un tiro entre las cejas —musitó el aludido con el rostro sereno. Rin soltó una risita divertida.

—Aún tengo que hablar contigo, Sesshômaru —interrumpió Kikyô, mientras Kagome e InuYasha comenzaban a murmurar por lo bajo.

Sesshômaru alzó las cejas y observó a la mujer con curiosidad. Kikyô parecía esconder permanentemente secretos a todos los presentes. Incluso Kagome, parada unos pasos más atrás de ella, la observaba expectante.

—No te preocupes, Sesshômaru —habló Kagome, sacando la hoja de las manos de Kôga de un rápido movimiento. El hombre la observó ceñudo y se cruzó de brazos con molestia—. Descubriremos de qué va esto.

—Intentaré lo mismo —asintió el hombre, acercándose a la puerta. La abrió para que pasaran la pareja y Kôga detrás—. ¿Puedes estar con Rin un momento? —le preguntó a su amigo, llamando a la chica con un gesto de la mano.

—¿En serio? No necesito una maldita niñera —rezongó Rin, incorporándose.

Sesshômaru hizo caso omiso, pero la orden que le dio a Kôga fue clara: "Le pasa algo, y eres hombre muerto".

—No comenten de eso a nadie —agregó Sesshômaru antes de cerrar la puerta.

InuYasha y Kagome asintieron; ella se apuró a tomar a su compañero del brazo y llevarlo con rapidez al pequeño cubículo que tenía de oficina. Kôga los siguió de mal humor, con Rin haciendo fuerza para volver con su protector. InuYasha se sintió feliz de que él tuviera algo importante que hacer junto a Kagome, y Kôga tuviera que hacer de criada. Era perfecto.

Sesshômaru cerró la puerta. Se giró a ver a Kikyô y la observó con calma. Una calma inusual. Sabía que Kikyô era una mujer perspicaz incluso antes de conocerla por primera vez en aquel abandonado lugar. Y las malas lenguas habían hablado bien. Kikyô era una agente como pocas. Si no podía confiar en ella, tal vez no había nadie de real confianza en aquella organización.

—Estuve charlando con Jaken.

A Kikyô siempre le pareció que lo mejor era ir directo al grano, sea la situación que sea. Incluso decirle a ese tipo que había secuestrado a su pequeño e insípido espía y lo había hecho hablar.

—¿Jaken?

—No te hagas el desentendido, Sesshômaru —reprochó ella con cierta indiferencia—. No sé qué escondes, pero estaría bien que empezaras a hablar.

—¿En serio? —sonrió él.

Kikyô lo observó con los ojos oscuros y penetrantes, y se quedaría mirándolo igual hasta que decidiera confiar en ella, si es que ella podía confiar tan solo un poco en él.

—Jaken me ha dicho que conseguiste información, respecto a que Kagura tenía ese pendrive.

Sesshômaru no se inmutó.

—Estoy segura de que su encuentro no fue casual —continuó, sin apartar la mirada—. Obviamente, no te acostaste con ella. Lo tuyo con Rin es demasiado serio para eso.

Esta vez, el hombre torció un poco el gesto, pero recuperó la compostura de inmediato.

—Y a mí me gustaría saber —reanudó, limpiándose una pizca de tierra de los pantalones blancos—, cómo has sabido de eso.

Sesshômaru no respondió.

—No hables tanto —sonrió ella, cínica—. ¿Trabajas para Naraku? Estoy segura de que Kagura está muerta ahora, ¿la mataste tú? ¿Ese era tu trabajo?

—Yo sólo tomé el pendrive, Kikyô, no seas ridícula.

Se acercó a ella un paso. Los ojos de ambos refulgían. Kikyô titubeó un momento, ¿podría creer en sus palabras? En esa organización todos estaban entrenados para mentir, no por nada la gran mayoría eran espías, dobles espías… y quién sabe qué más.

—¿Cuál era el trabajo entonces?

—Sólo buscar el jodido pendrive, ¿de acuerdo? —resopló, corriéndose unos cabellos del rostro—. No sé qué ha sido de Kagura o de Naraku, y no sé qué pretende con esa… receta.

El rostro seguía impasible. Las expresiones de ambos seguían siendo una roca, impávidos.

—Confío en ti —aseguró el hombre.

—Lo sé.

De otro modo, nunca les hubiera confiado el contenido, ni siquiera a su hermano.

—¿Qué hay detrás de todo esto?

Sesshômaru negó con la cabeza.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato. La verdad sea dicha, ya no tenían palabras. Las cosas aún estaban en el aire, y cada vez sabían menos de lo que pasaba. Pero si de algo estaban seguros, era que aquella simple receta de ramen escondía mucho más detrás. Y probablemente, Naraku estuviera a cargo de eso.

—¿Quién fue la que dio información? —preguntó ella de pronto, sin siquiera moverse del lugar.

Sesshômaru levantó el rostro.

—Una mujer renegada de Naraku —respondió—. Tengo entendido que es una amante resentida o una cosa así.

Kikyô frunció el ceño. _No me digas…_ Encima de un maldito bastardo y un buen grano en el trasero, Naraku resultaba ser un mujeriego.

Pero ella no confiaba en ex amantes.

—¿Es una misión independiente?

—Surgió así —reconoció así—. Supuse que podría haber algo importante detrás.

—Entiendo —asintió Kikyô—. Eso es todo por ahora.

Pasó al lado de Sesshômaru sin cambiar una última mirada y salió de la oficina. El hombre la observó marcharse y se pasó una mano por la cabellera, en gesto cansado. Sí, confiaba en Kikyô, pero no podía trabajar con total libertad con una persona que se mantenía oculta para sí. Además, siempre fue un lobo solitario.

La experiencia le había dejado en claro que había que guardarse ciertos secretos siempre. No por nada era el mejor agente de ese lugar.

Se acercó al escritorio y se sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso de cristal. Tomó un sorbo, taciturno. Golpearon tres veces el vidrio de la oficina. Se giró. Una joven voluptuosa y atrevidamente vestida, lo observaba con su corto cabello negro recuadrándole la cara, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ella le saludó graciosamente con un gesto de la mano. Él le hizo una señal para que ingresara y se giró a enfrentarla.

—Yura —saludó.

—Hoy tu cabello está precioso, Sesshômaru —sonrió ella, mientras cerraba la puerta.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Nota:**

¡Hola!

Ya sé que me tardé horrores en publicar, pero bueno, ya ven. Estuve organizándome un poco con mis cosas, incluso este mismo fic, y eso me consumió el tiempo.  
Hay algo que no puedo dejar de decir: ¡**muchas gracias** por sus reviews! Muchas veces no sentía ganas de escribir, pero leer los reviews me suben mucho el ánimo. Gracias por seguir la historia c:

Ahora bien, ¿qué tramará Sexymaru?, ¿por qué tantas vueltas? Por qué mierda una receta de ramen, ¿cierto? Ya, no me odien demasiado. Ustedes saben que los amo.  
Espero poder traer el próximo capítulo pronto.

Mil besos,

**_M_**_organ_.


End file.
